If tobeszijian had lived
by annuna
Summary: What would happen if Tobjestein survived the return from Nold? Where would the Prince and Princess grow up and be trained? Would Faldain and Alexieka still fall in love?What happens to Thia?Could Dain and Thum still be friends?Has any1 else read theses bk
1. getting settled in

A sword the ring and the chalice story.  
  
What would happen if Tobjestein survived the return from Nold? Where would the Prince and Princess grow up and be trained? Would Faldain and Alexieka still fall in love? Where do Gavril and Pheresa come into the story? What happens to Thia? Could Dain and Thum still be friends? Has anyone else read these stories?  
  
Chapter 1: Settling in.  
  
"Thia!" a young teenage girl ran up to hug her friend.  
  
"Alex! How are you? What are you doing here?" the princess asked her younger friend, "The priestess will kill you if she finds you've snuck in. You know girls under 18 aren't allowed, they only let students in."  
  
"Which is why I'm here." The dark haired girl replied, "I got moved up a year, again, something about needing older role models and more challenging classes... so I'm starting with this year's class."  
  
"Don't tell me, you were trying to teach the younger girls how to fight with the extra time you had because of the simplicity of your subjects." Thia grinned, "You realize it's a lot harder here than back at the school."  
  
"Yeah, but I can pick my subjects and do things I'm interested in." Alexieka replied,  
  
"The thing is I need to find good rooms, do you know any?"  
  
"In the academy?" Thia asked.  
  
Alex nodded, "I'd rather not be too much with the other girls, and they get annoyed when I train in the morning."  
  
"Have the room next to mine; I have the first floor to myself because no one else likes being so near the stables and the kitchen." Thia offered, linking her friend's arm and walking her to the rooms, "So how have things been at the school since I left?"  
  
"Let me see..." Alex pretended to think, "Madame Kaman lost a heap of weight, Madame Venn still bursts into tears when ever some one talks back, Madame Mina fell down the stairs and landed on Madame Cambey who is still the same size, luckily for Madame Mina, and the girls still giggle, squeal and cry. Oh! And self defense is still not on the subject lists."  
  
Thia laughed as they passed under a doorway that led into a first floor corridor. "Ok, this is my room." She said gesturing to the first door on the right, "That corridor after it leads of to the gardens, the corridor at the end goes left to the kitchens and right to the stables, kennels and eventually the practice courts and this left hand one," she gestured to a corridor opposite the route to the gardens, "That one leads to the performance hall and the library."  
  
"Cool, do you get many people wandering past?" Alex asked, looking at the corridor.  
  
"No, most of the girls have little interest in the kitchen or the gardens and practice courts." Thia replied.  
  
"Would never have guessed." Alex put in sarcastically.  
  
"Yes, and the 'men' are housed separately so they have other ways of accessing the named facilities." Thia put on a voice, mimicking the headmistress, Alex giggled.  
  
"Anyway, take your pick of the rooms, the other three are empty."  
  
Alex walked down to the room past the first corridor on the left. Opening the door, the room was a bright yellow with orange tapestries, a rather ugly looking chest of drawers and a lime green bathroom to the left, "Perhaps not."  
  
Directly across was a deep purple room with lilac awnings and lots of tables, rugs and a bed crammed in there somewhere, "Hmm...lets try the next one."  
  
Walking back down the room opposite Thia's, the walls were a soft cream with burgundy trims, to the right was a modest bathroom, just the necessities, an adjoining room equipped with a four poster bed, red drapings, and a wardrobe. The first room had a box window overlooking the courtyard, an oak writing desk, small fireplace, a table and chairs, and a large open space covered with a burgundy rug, "I think I'll take this one."  
  
"I thought so." Thia said, "Do you have to go tell the head where you are staying?" "Yes but I must also decide on my subjects first." Alexieka replied, pulling out a long list of subjects, "Alright, self-defense, yes. Etiquette, hell no. Ballet, no. Performing arts, yes. Riding, is that side saddle or normal?"  
  
"Side saddle."  
  
"Then no. English, standard, advanced, extension 1 or 2? Extension 2. Magic, yes. That's four we need 8. Science, physics, yes. Visual arts, very much yes. Ancient history, yes. Eldish, yes. Can we do 9?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Ok, then healing, yes. I think that'll do."  
  
"Let's go then." Thia replied as they left the room. She led back the way they came, "The head is directly above the main dining hall," she explained heading up a winding cedar staircase, "And she only teaches the most advanced etiquette students and advanced magic. She's really nice if you are on her good side, luckily she's a woman who believes that women with brains are more useful than the ones without and doesn't get too upset if you fail things like etiquette or needlework, but she doesn't like no-it- alls, so don't talk back too much." Thia knocked on a big oak door they had arrived at.  
  
"Come in." called a smooth contralto voice.  
  
The girls walked into the office, directly a head behind a large desk sat a mature woman. She had silver hair that did nothing to diminish her beauty, her eyes were pools of deep blue and held more wisdom than Alexeika could have thought possible, yet she was sure she could see a mischievous glint somewhere in there, 'I like this lady already.'  
  
"Ah Alexieka Volvn, is it not, and Princess Thiaterika. How may I help you girls?"  
  
"You asked the other girls and me to find rooms and select subjects before returning to you." Alexieka stated at attention.  
  
"Yes. But I did not expect such promptness; most girls fiddle around for ages choosing."  
  
"My father taught me to be prompt Madame."  
  
"Your father is a general is he not?" Alexeika nodded, "I take it you are friends with Thiaterika." It was a question.  
  
"Yes Madame, we were the only people at the school who liked riding and archery."  
  
The head grinned, "Where are you housed then?"  
  
"Opposite her highness, room 28 I believe." Alexeika replied.  
  
"Again a change, most girls need to go back to remember their room number. What are your subjects?" Alexeika handed her the sheet of parchment with her selections. "You have 9 subjects, that will be a strain on your studies."  
  
"I believe I can cope."  
  
"If not you may drop one at any time." The woman smiled, "Welcome to Shimana Academy Alexeika, I've got a feeling you'll do well. You must report to the seamstress for your uniforms. Good day."  
  
"Good day Madame." Alexeika and Thia replied in unison before leaving the room and heading down to the seamstress.  
  
"That wasn't too bad, she seems so...like us." Alex said as the headed down the stair.  
  
"She's a strict taskmistress though." Thia said rounding the corner.  
  
"I'd guess tha...OW!" Alexeika had rounded the corner straight into something solid and was now sitting on the step holding her head.  
  
"Sorry." A voice said, "Are you alright." He held out a hand that was ignored.  
  
"I'm fine thank you." Alex replied looking up, he was taller than she was and that said something.  
  
"Dain!" Thia cried having just turned the corner.  
  
"Hey sis." He replied, never taking his eyes of Alex. "Thia, your friend, is she new?"  
  
"Alexeika is..." Thia was cut off suddenly.  
  
"Yes I just started and I'd appreciate it if you didn't talk about me in the third person while I'm here." She snapped. Faldain took a step back, startled.  
  
"Pray beg my pardon Lady Alexeika, I did not mean to be rude." He replied, 'A girl with spunk, things may be interesting round here.' "You are general Volvn's daughter."  
  
"Yes, and you are Prince Faldain, and Thia is you sister, and this is Shimana Academy and we are Netheren, and I need to get some uniforms because I have just enrolled and don't we love stating the obvious." she replied sarcastically.  
  
Luckily for Dain, Thia could sense an Alex insult-a-thon coming on and swiftly adverted the fight, "Yes, we must get going," she replied, nudging Alex down the stairs, "See you later Dain."  
  
"Goodbye sister dearest, and her fire maiden friend." He called to their retreating backs.  
  
"Why did you make me leave I was going to give him a piece of my mind." Alexeika said as the continued down a new corridor.  
  
"I don't want you fighting with my brother not until you've settled in at least." Thia replied turning her into a room stacked with clothes. "Mistress Vete."  
  
"Yes girls?" a plump woman came into view.  
  
"New recruit." Thia replied.  
  
"Lovely, what's your name deary?"  
  
"Alexeika."  
  
"What size are you?"  
  
"About a 12."  
  
"Let's try these on then." The woman gave Alexeika a bundle of clothes and shooed her into a dressing room. Examining them Alex found she had a long black skirt, a long white blouse and a set of black robes. Trying them on she had to get a larger blouse, but the rest fitted perfectly.  
  
"Now do you have any specialty classes?"  
  
"I have self defense, performing and visual arts, and magic and healing."  
  
"Alright, SD and PA have the same uniform," she handed Alex a knee length grey skirt, a black tunic and short sleeved shirt, and a pair of white leggings and loose white breeches.  
  
"You wear the skirt and leggings together or you can wear the breeches alone depending on your mood." Alexeika found them a perfect fit, the woman handed her a white apron,  
  
"That is for VA and healing."  
  
"What about coats and scarves?" she asked pointing to the colored array of jumpers and accessories."  
  
"The colors denoted your magic house." The woman supplied, "You will be sorted some time today and they will be given to you then."  
  
"That all?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good afternoon then."  
  
"Good afternoon."  
  
As they went outside, carrying the stack of clothes Alex asked, "So what's the deal with the houses?"  
  
"Those with magic powers are separated into houses by their elements, earth, fire, air and water, the non-magic people have their own house and it's just a way of telling differences. I'm in earth, Dain is in fire. Earth is green and brown, fire is red and yellow, air is yellow and pale blue, and water is blue and lilac, people with a few talents pick their favourite element." Thia explained.  
  
"Alright, how do you get sorted?"  
  
"The professor tests you with a moonstone ring, it shows your strong elements when put on your hand."  
  
"And if Miss Volvn would like to be tested now I will gladly do so." A smooth male voice said from behind them. The girls jumped and turned face to face with an old man, silver haired and bearded, dressed in purple robes.  
  
"Master Si Yama." Thia bowed to the man, her friend followed suit, "Alexeika would you care to?"  
  
"Yes, please."  
  
"This way." The man led them through a doorway to their left, the girls followed after still carrying the clothes. The entered a room full of books, parchments and vials with a circle etched into the stone floor. "You can put those clothes down and step into the circle." Alex did as she was told, the man opened a box set behind his desk. "Put this on your finger and we will see where you belong."  
  
Alex slipped the ring onto her first finger and watched the colors swirl, until they finally came to a stop.  
  
"Red and blue." The Master mused, "A very rare combination, fire and water, equal halves. You may choose."  
  
"What is the difference?"  
  
"Water will see you with academics, quiet people, fire is for warriors and outgoing people. Water is linked to healing, fire, fighting, two very opposite elements. Water is feminine, there are more women in that group; there are no women I know of in fire."  
  
"I pick fire."  
  
The man grinned, "I rather thought you would. Here," he waved his hand, "Are your other clothes," a bundle of red and yellow clothing landed in her arms as well as a pair of red knee high boots, "Good luck, Miss Volvn."  
  
"Thank you, sir."  
  
"See you tomorrow sir."  
  
"Bye girls."  
  
The two girls left the room and headed back down to the rooms, "Now if we have no more disruptions I'd like to put all my things away." Alex sighed as they finally turned the corner into their corridor and into her room. 


	2. diner

Chapter 2: Diner  
  
"Thia?" Alex called sheepishly across the corridor.  
  
"Yes?" the princess replied, stepping out from her room.  
  
"When do I get my timetable? May I sit with you for diner, and how do I get to the dining hall? We were told diner started at 7o'clock but I don't know the way, it could be a good thing to learn, no?" Alex queried, slipping out into the corridor and locking her door.  
  
"Honestly Alex, I'm going to look after you. I was on my way to take you down to diner and you'll receive your lesson plan then." Thia replied linking arms with her friend and setting a smooth pace back down the corridor.  
  
At the end of the corridor the girls reached the stairs that lead up to what must obviously be, due to the inane giggles and bustle that could be heard, the female dorms. Alex made a face, causing Thia to laugh, "Thank you so much for rescuing me from that fate." She whispered. "You must be my knight in shining armour! Rescuing me from a fate worse than death!" she proclaimed in a slightly louder voice as the continued, gesticulating wildly, pretending to swoon on her friend promptly making them laugh louder.  
  
"Thia, I never thought you to one for rescuing damsels in distress." A sandy haired man called from a corridor joining onto theirs. He turned to Alex, grinning cheekily,  
  
"Tell me, my dear, from what fate did my friend save you?"  
  
"Ah she was so brave! She saved me from a fate worse then death!" Alex proclaimed before dropping her voice to signal the terror of her threat, "She saved me from bunking with hordes of brainless, giggling blonds that would gradually drive my sensitive mind insane."  
  
"Alas my lady what a fate! You are most lucky to be saved, tis lucky for this school to gain such an independent woman, we need more. But alas our hero has not introduced us, where are your manners princess?" he gently chided Thia, who continued to grin.  
  
"I have no idea where they have scampered, Alex, Thum du Maltie, son of a North Mandrain lord; Thum, Princess Alexeika Volvn, daughter of my father's best general." The two bowed and curtsied respectively.  
  
Alex noted Thum's purple trims, "My princess has not told me what house is purple, if I may be so bold as to inquire?"  
  
"Purple is for those of us who has no such magical ability, most Mandrians are so by choice, it is a part of our beliefs." He replied back with no rancor as they reached the dining hall. "I take it you will go gather your lesson plan." He said, "I shall save two seats for you, at our usual table." He said the last part to Thia who nodded happily.  
  
"Come on Alex we must get your timetable, I have first class off tomorrow so I shall show you around then." Thia lead her friend through the throng of men already waiting for sustenance and the female population to a raised table. "Since you are in fire Professor Mcana will be your head, he also teaches self defence." Thia said leading to a wiry raven haired man with hazel eyes that could easily belong to a falcon. Once reaching him they bowed, Alex's eyes never leaving his face earning a look of respect.  
  
"So ye are my new ward." The man said, "Ye look like yer mother but you have your father's spirit. I was not expecting ye for another 2 years." Alex bowed again in reply.  
  
"Here is yer timetable." He continued handing over the paper, "Good to have another Volvn in the academy and a woman in the house. I shall see ye in class." He gave a perfunctionary nod and when returned resumed his meal.  
  
Thia smiled and started leading her friend into a table in a secluded corner, "I knew you would be happiest in that house, you're much like my brother." Her friend's absent smile dropped into an indignant squark at the end.  
  
"I am NOT like your brother! That was an evil thing to say!"  
  
"Oh thank you, I didn't think I was that bad a person." A strong male voice came from one end of the six seating table.  
  
Alex blushed and dropped into a curtsey, "Forgive me your majesty", 'Big fat stupid mouth, I've been so rude to him!' The eldish eyes remained ice cold, Alex inwardly grimaced, 'I've pissed off my future king and I've been her how long, 3 hours!'  
  
"She has probably been hearing all your sister's stories I could hardly blame her." Thum joked melting the eld eyes into laughter.  
  
'Wow he has a nice laugh. Oh did not just think that!' "Tis true your sister has told me many scary stories, I hope they were merely exaggerated on her part, is it true you got into a fight with the mandrian prince on your first day?" Alex sat down next to her friend, and consequently opposite the prince.  
  
The prince had the grace to blush, "It was not very tactful of me, however I did not know who he was at the time, have you met him as of yet?" he asked dislike lacing his voice and dropping it even lower in pitch.  
  
"Nay I have not, and now I am worried to do so." She replied serving herself some chicken and vegetables, "I fear I have little patience and may cause a similar diplomatic disaster. This is brilliant food, much better than my old school." She started on her diner, savouring every last bite till her plate was clean. For some reason this gained a look of respect from the prince, she raised her eyebrow quizically.  
  
"Most females pick at their food so that it goes to waste, tis an insult when there are so many who starve." He explained softly.  
  
"Aye hunger bites hard." She replied, remembering numerous campaigns and missions with little food. They locked eyes and came to an agreement before Alex began quizzing Thia and Thum on the teachers and classes.  
  
"So what is professor Mcana like as a teacher, he seemed really good, what weapons does he teach? Hand to hand? Sword? Archery? Staff? Tactics?"  
  
"Whoa! You're taking SD?" Thum said, "When did you meet Mcana?"  
  
"Yes I'm taking it and I just met him a few moments ago he's my house head." She replied calmly.  
  
"You're in fire?" Dain asked, impressed, "Mcana teaches everything you need to know about defence, he'll see where you're at and get you learning under your level for all forms, everyone learns a bit of everything, what do you know so far? When's your first class?"  
  
"First thing tomorrow, 8 o'clock in the practice courts. I think I'll take my breakfast early and do my exercises just before class to warm up, care to join me Thia?" Alex nudged her friend who gave a prompt nod. "I have PA straight after, they have the same uniform, I'll have to change though. With Madame Vera, what is she like?"  
  
"She's very sweet but a bit flighty, we study acting on Mondays, music on Wednesdays and work on projects on Fridays." A small flaxen haired girl spoke as she sat at the table and was quickly introduced as Sandrina Minacov, the youngest daughter of a lord on the southern coast of Nether, another friend of Thia who was moving into the lilac room 25 so as to be closer to the kitchens as she had a rather unorthodox interest in cooking. Alexeika instinctively knew she would like this girl.  
  
Which is more than she could say for the sneering golden haired boy that followed, oozing sickly piety. His sapphire eyes snapped disdainfully to her, "Don't tell me, another trollop who like to parade around in leggings pretending to fight." He sneered.  
  
The table stood to defend her but not before her fist connected with his soft stomach and his nose. The pretty-boy flew back in a graceless heap sporting a bloodied nose. "You'll pay for that, I'm the prince of Mandria..."  
  
"I don't care. You're a spoilt brat looking for a fight, until you act like a prince I shall not treat you as one." she said coldly, "I think I shall retire, I shall see you all tomorrow."  
  
"A moment please princess." Mcana walked up to her, "I shall escort you to your room, I wish a word." Alex nodded slowly and proceeded out of the hall ignoring the stares.  
  
"Firstly as your head of house I must ask you to attempt to avoid such displays in public eating areas, you may have upset someone's meal." He added wiry, "may I ask what prompted it?"  
  
"He insulted my honour and ability to defend my self and gave a concealed insult to my friend." She replied, "I acted rashly, I should have ignored him."  
  
"If you had not hit him I am certain the prince would have, those to already have a terrible record for fighting, many worry Gavril will cause trouble once king. It is nice to see him defeated by a female, mind his pride will never forget it you have an enemy for life now." Alex shivered at the warning. "As a defence teacher I must say you pull fast punches even I didn't see the last one, who taught you?" he was grinning now.  
  
"My father, and the men in camp. My father always I should be able to think and look after myself and not rely upon a man, I met one of the island fighters once, he taught me the fastest way to through a fight, he claimed speed gave power and agility." She replied as they reached Thia's and her corridor.  
  
"Hmm, well I shall learn more of your skills tomorrow no doubt, good evening princess." He nodded thoughtfully and walked back the opposite direction. Alex bowed and continued to her rooms, entering she sat and meditated on the day's turn of events before retiring fully. 


	3. first class

Chapter 3: First class  
  
Alexeika was up at dawn's first light the next morning, having freshened up she slipped into the breeches and short shirt and tunic for SD before tightly braiding her hair. Once done she slipped out her door and knocked on her friend's door, Thia was there instantly, dressed as she was, her hair braided up for once.  
  
"Let's go, breakfast doesn't start till late so we'll have to go to the kitchen, they're used to me being up so we'll have no problems with getting food." Thia said moving quickly down to the end of the corridor and left. At the end of the orange tinged corridor she took a right, down a few steps into a cacophony of pots, yells and utensils.  
  
Alex stood dazed for a second, overwhelmed by the sheer magnitude of chaos before sending a fervent prayer to Riva that she didn't need to work here. Thia then grabbed her wrist and half dragged her into the throng to a table set with bread, fruit and some remains of the last night's diner.  
  
Grabbing a few slices of bread, chicken and an apple each they retreated out another door to a quiet stone courtyard. Sitting on the nearest bench they tucked in scooping some water from the floral fountain in the center to drink.  
  
"Where are we exactly?" Alex asked, eying the paths leading in both directions.  
  
"We're at the North end of the gardens, take the left path and it meets the one from our corridor in the rose garden, the right loops around the front of the school and stables to the practice courts. It's faster to go down our corridor but this way allows food a chance to settle before practice." Thia replied standing and brushing off crumbs. "Shall we?"  
  
Alex nodded and rose, as they walked she memorized the directions Thia was giving her, knowing it would take a while to become fully proficient in finding her way around the complex. Shimana Academy spanned acres with its own orchards, crops, riding course, practice courts, dormitories, halls, teachers', servants' and visitors' areas not to mention the classrooms. The girls meandered towards the deserted practice courts before slipping into their fighting drills.  
  
Hand to hand skills first, then archery, glaives and swords. They swapped glaives with staves, and archery to daggers, each second day. They were evenly matched hand to hand, Thia was a much better archer and slightly better on staves, Alex was a wonderful swordswoman and could beat Thia on glaives due to their extra weight. Both girls focused on their drills not noticing the small wiry man watching them with falcon eyes, or his taller companion who joined him as sword practice started.  
  
"She's good." The short man commented as Alex disarmed her friend for the third time, "As much a natural swordswoman as one can get. I'll have to take her into training with you."  
  
The prince let out a small squawk, glancing at his teacher before returning his attention to where Alexeika was fixing Thia's technique. Counting the beats slowly and calling advice Alex ran through pattern sets with her friend for another ten minutes in return for the help Thia gave her on her archery.  
  
Thia then went to attempt some more advanced ranges and Alex changed the school practice sword for her own Gladring, her mother's father's sword, eldish wrought, with a silver and garnet laced pommel. Lifting it she began the intricate sword dance patterns of the old eld warriors, beautiful and deadly. The dance helped not only build strength and skill but was well used to meditate, clearing the mind of all else but the dance.  
  
Alex's focus did not shift from the movement as the self-defence class began to arrive from breakfast. At a nudge from his teacher Prince Faldain slipped into the dance blocking her thrust. Snapping back from the meditation Alex blushed at the crowd drawn, much to the prince's amusement. Of course the serenity was shattered by a drawl from the Mandrian prince.  
  
"How pretty perhaps our 'princess' may teach us to dance so nicely, I'm sure it will save many lives." His cronies snickered less than intelligently.  
  
"That young princeling was one of the old eld sword dances, used by the warriors who fought with the battles of the gods, very few are capable of mastering any if all of them. Our princess has successfully linked three of the nine." Mcana replied, stepping out from his shadowed vantage point, causing Alex to blush further and the prince to seem all the more petulant.  
  
"Now class, as I told you swords and hand to hand today. Warm up on hand to hand with your groups while I test our new recruit. NOW" Mcana ordered, stopping Faldain with an arm as he turned to leave. "You can help test milady." Faldain and Alex both nodded, eyeing each other warily.  
  
"Now I want to see your dagger and stave work before I try you on a joust. Daggers first, can you throw and stab?" Mcana asked rapidly.  
  
Alexeika pulled a throwing dagger from her boot and flicking it into the center of a target nearby. At the professors nudge she sent three more into similar targets. Mcana retrieved the daggers before returning with two wooden practice daggers, handing the pair one each he signaled for them to begin sparring.  
  
Faldain was good, he could best his sister on most counts, then again so could Alexeika. After about ten minutes of rapid blocks and strikes the professor called a halt, muttering something along the lines of "good, good."  
  
Picking up the practice staves the two began to spar again, Alex was good at staves she could hold her own against many opponents; but it wasn't her strength. She managed to last seven minutes before Faldain gained a hit and another three before he successfully had her beat. Grinning bashfully she replaced the staff and thanked the prince.  
  
Mcana still did not address her. She began to worry about him accepting her into his class as he silently lead her to a saddled palomino on the jousting range. She grimaced slightly, she hadn't had much practice at jousts, about twenty runs at the most, mind she'd been hitting her target successfully the last nine times; she wasn't too confident.  
  
As she swung into the saddle she couldn't help but overhear certain obnoxious comments from the spoilt prince nearby. Gritting her teeth she set herself up for the run, 'Thod give me the strength to show him!' Pushing her horse forward she set her lance and hitting the dummy's shield squarely. Turning at the end of the field she ran the same progress this time focusing on the small black dot on the shield; she just missed it. Trying a third time she managed to hit the dot, but whether by chance or skill she wasn't certain. A small sandy haired page ran out to take the reins of her horse, thanking the beast she walked over to the teacher, trying to ignore the crowd that had gathered.  
  
"You fight well young princess, I would like to meet your teachers one day, however we all have something to learn and weaknesses to amend. You shall take the medium-low group for lance, medium for stave and archery, high in all else except sword; you'll train directly under me with Prince Faldain." Mcana announced, Alex tried to ignore several jealous looks at this. He continued to her alone, "We shall try and teach you the rest of the sword dances."  
  
Alex spent the rest of class practicing the first duet dance with Faldain, a grin fixed upon her face. 


	4. a little acting?

Disclaimer: Countries, Faldain, Thum, Thia, Alex, Gavril, etc all belong to Deborah Chester. The academy, teachers, plot and anyone you don't recognize belong to me!  
  
Chapter 4: A little acting?  
  
Alexeika dashed madly out her room taking two lefts and shouldering open the door on her right shoes in hand. Sliding in just as the bell rang in the clock tower Alex breathed a sigh of relief and moved over to Sandrina and Faldain who were smirking at her disheveled state.  
  
"Don't say a word." She growled under her breath, smiling in response. A soft bodied, middle-aged woman with a mop of brown and grey curls raised an eyebrow and motioned the class to sit on the floor.  
  
"I see our newest member has managed to find our class." The woman commented, silver eyes twinkling, "Today we will split into our groups and act out a three person scene written on a random piece of paper. One person will draw for each group from this cup. Alexeika may join Faldain and Sandrina since Thiaterika has left our class. Hope to it I want the scenes prepared for Friday. The most entertaining interpretation wins a secret prize!"  
  
Faldain and five other guys moved over to the cup each returning to their respective groups. Alexeika and Sandrina had coveted a quiet corner near the music room and eagerly unfolded the sheet.  
  
'An amorous tryst between a princess and a servant is interrupted by the worst person possible...'  
  
"Faldain should be the princess!" Alex beamed, ignoring the prince's half hearted glare. "But who would be the most embarrassing person to witness the event?"  
  
"The father?"  
  
"The mother?"  
  
"The mother who has also been having trysts with the servant?"  
  
Several faces were pulled.  
  
"The princess' intended who has also been having an affair with the servant? Who reveals the servant is the princess' illegitimate half brother?" Alex suggested.  
  
"That's scary." Sandrina replied, "I like it."  
  
"Yes but who shall take what part?" Faldain asked, nodding his head slowly.  
  
"I still think you should be the princess." Faldain glared, Alex waved her hands frantically "It adds to the humour!"  
  
"I want to be the prince then." Sandrina called.  
  
"How shall we end it?" Alex asked.  
  
"The prince and the brother could elope to Klad." Faldain suggested.  
  
"Cruel, but fun."  
  
"Let's do it."  
  
The trio started writing up the plot on the back of the parchment in charcoal and began rehearsing. What the class though of Alex dipping the prince and pretending to kiss him senseless or Sandrina's smaller frame attempting to break them apart was unknown. Alexeika was having the time of her life, the trio played off each other's ideas by the end off the session they had already began planning certain props and costumes for Friday.  
  
As they left the room for lunch they were still discussing the costuming.  
  
"I think we should just tie flowers in Faldain's hair and give him a skirt from his cloak, we can just wear the breeches and paint on goatees."  
  
"You can I'll pass on the facial hair thanks Alex." Sandrina commented turning to her room on the left hand corridor. "See you in a few minutes Dain." The dark haired pair turned right until Alex reached her door slumping her shoulders dramatically, "I wish I didn't have to wear long skirts to lunch they're soo impractical. See you soon your highness." She slipped in the door.  
  
"We're friends it's Dain." He was rewarded by a smirk and a closed door. He shooked his head and continued down the corridor whistling.  
  
Alexeika quickly pulled on the blouse and skirt quickly before grabbing her book bag and Sandrina and hopping, yes hopping, manically to lunch. The duo got a few stares at their entrance but quickly gathered some bread, ham and lettuce before sitting at their table beside their three friends. Faldain was an alarming shade of red once the girls had explained their acting project and lunch was finished.  
  
A/N: Howdy thanks to the wonderful reviews my list of people who have read these books has climbed to four. Yay! Sorry this chapter is a bit short and long coming I've been rather focused on my extension2 major work for English. Yes I eventually plan for this to have a complication to the plot, but that can wait until I write it ;) hehe! Luv lyds 


	5. in which we meet a not so nice teacher

Chapter 5: In which we meet a not so nice teacher  
  
After lunch Alexeika had one hour of physics and 2 hours of history, according the crumpled paper she drew from her brown bag. She originally walked down the hall with her friends who left her as they climbed the stairs to the library for their free lesson.  
  
Alexeika was the first into the laboratory she slid into the first seat and looked around nervously. The room was a soft grey, with innumerable jars and bottles along with a chalkboard on the wall behind the teacher's dark wooden desk. Windows ran along one wall with burnished taps and a neat hearth below them, at the back were numerous gadgets and charts.  
  
Two dark students walked in and did a double take as Alexeika offered a small smile. One of the two step forward running a hand through his raven hair and looking rather uncertain, "Err...Are you sure you're in the right class?" His companion still stood mute.  
  
"Umm...well my timetable says I have physics here with Master Broshnovic now." Alex replied a little uncertain and drawing out the parchment.  
  
The duo's eyes widened, "Well you're in the right class." The second said playing with the collar of his shirt, "Let's sit down Hannas." And with aught else he dropped into the seat behind Alexeika, his friend close behind.  
  
A little put off by the lack of conversation from the two men who were acting as though they had never seen a female before. Alex pulled her courage and turned to face them, "Am I sitting in anyone's seat? Are there many people in this class and what is Master Broshnovic like?"  
  
The guys became even more flustered, if that was possible, that she had initiated conversation before the first could stutter out, "No, you're not in any one's seat and Master Broshnovic is very...selective of his students."  
  
Alexeika was about to ask for clarification when the males' faces lit in relief as a crowd of males entered the room behind a tall bronzed man in purple robes. The man's nose was hooked rather dramatically and his eyes were set deep in his chiseled face. He looked like the type of person who dissected his teddy bears as a small child and stabbed slow waiters with the butter knife 'or maybe she was being over-dramatic.' The master scanned the class contemptuously before zoning his dark gaze on Alexeika 'was it just her or did his lip just curl?'  
  
"Are you in the right class Miss?" he drawled causing the class to snigger falsely, except for a certain table at the back containing a blonde prince who did so most full heartedly.  
  
"According to my timetable, sir, you are Master Broshnovic?" she replied turning back to the front, parchment in hand.  
  
The master stalked down and snatched up the parchment looking at her disbelievingly before scanning the document and throwing it on the desk with barely concealed disgust. "This class is for those with highly intelligent minds, perseverance and logic, Princess Volvn." He spat out princess as though it was poison, "I suggest you change before you are overcome by the complicities of this course, physics is not a suitable course for young women; you should take etiquette or needlework." More sniggering erupted.  
  
Alexeika kept control on her anger, 'why that mother...' and spoke up eloquently. "Most would believe me incapable of self defence sir yet my teacher has seen my ability, I would prefer to stay and attempt the course for this semester before deciding if it is too complicated. If that is acceptable to you of course?"  
  
The teacher's teeth could be heard crunching on the other side of the academy, "Since you are so keen on remaining in this course Miss Volvn I will give you one month until the first test, if you do not meet expectations you will leave." Alexeika smiled and nodded in response, "But your pertness is unacceptable, write out a thousand lines of 'I shall control my tongue' for Wednesday morning, be thankful I was this lenient, you will not get another opportunity for rudeness." He stalked back up to the desk and began the lecture leaving Alexeika to grit her teeth and copy down notes.  
  
The class was not a success, fifteen minutes in Alexeika was chastised for her pen scratching too loudly, another fifteen her books rustled too much; all this despite Gavril's table's non-stop chatter. 'Chauvinistic bastard.' Things looked up in the last half of the lesson with Alexeika being able to copy her notes on inertia in relative quiet.  
  
Five minutes before the end of the lesson Broshnovic caught the note of encouragement that Hannas had slipped onto her book and she had slid in her bag. She had no idea how he did it, she now had another thousand lines of 'I shall not write notes in class'; she realized that it probably wouldn't be a good idea to point out she hadn't actually written any notes and trudged out of the classroom more dejected than when she had entered. She swore however that she would gain perfect marks in physics to show the twat.  
  
Waving off Hannas' sincere eyed apologies she started up the nearby stairs praying to Thod, Riva, anyone, that her next teacher was not so bad. Reaching the second storey she met up with all of her friends and her step brightened; at least if the teacher was mean she would have her friends with her.  
  
Alexeika's fears proved unfounded, well unfounded on this teacher at least, as the fabulous five entered their history room. The room though originally a soft orange stone, was covered with maps, charts, artifacts, replicas and a long and extensively added upon timeline that ran along the left wall. The windows let in the warm light from the gardens outside that light up the entire room.  
  
The teacher herself was a petit, grey haired woman with sparkling hazel eyes and a grandmothering demeanor. Her curls were pulled loosely back in a bun by a sky blue cloth that matched her robes and she grinned as her students entered and introduced herself to Alex as Madame Pullian.  
  
"How have your classes been today my dear, I do hope you have settled in well?" the mistress asked in her soft voice, "You seemed a little on edge when you came in." Alex blushed scarlet as her friends looked at her questioningly, "Oh. It's nothing much, I just had physics you see and..."  
  
"And Broshnovic asked you to leave?" the lady chuckled and Alex's stunned expression, "He, I am afraid, does not seem to value women highly; it is nothing personal. He didn't like Madame Healan and I being appointed as house leaders to rival him; he accepted it once he realized how more than capable we are, I'm sure they same will happen in your class." The two shared wry smiles as Alexeika followed her friends to a table in the front.  
  
"Now class we will be beginning a group project on the ancient alliance between the first kings of Nether and the eld. Each table will give a written report on the alliance in exactly 2 weeks, the best one will be perfected and archived for future study. These will be ranked towards our annual competition, which I'm sure those who have been here longer will explain to our new students once I have finished talking. If you are unsure on anything feel free to see me, otherwise happy researching."  
  
Alex smirked at her friends and raised an eyebrow, causing Thum to giggle; yes giggle. "Each year we are ranked, the top ten get to compete in a knock out quiz at then end of the year until there is a winner, they are put in the hall of records. All subjects are similar, with assignments towards our rank only S.D hold only 1 tournament and P.A has a performance night that gets voted on."  
  
"Ok then, let's start. How shall we do it?" Alexeika asked.  
  
"If we each take notes over this week and put them together this time next week we should be fine." Sandrina said carrying over 5 large tomes.  
  
"Still we'd cover the same areas. We should focus on a section each; one can do the lead up on the Netheran side, one on the eld side, one for the terms given by the eld, one for the Netheran terms and one for the impact." Thia suggested, "Of course anything relevant should be shown to the one doing that section."  
  
"Sounds good." Faldain nodded at his sister, "I'll do Netheran terms, Thia do you want eld lead up." The princess nodded sagely opening one of Sandrina's books.  
  
"I'll take Netheran lead up." Thum said pulling his own book with a crooked grin.  
  
"Sandrina do you mind doing eld terms, I'd really like to do the impact?" Alex raised a pair of puppy eyes to her straw haired friend. Alas Sandrina was no match for the sad-eyed look and gave in; but not without lobbing a large book at Alex's head. And so the five spent the rest of the lesson reading, taking notes and playing a silent war of the feet under the table for the rest of the lesson.  
  
They borrowed several of the teacher's books and raided the library immediately after so as to beat the other groups to the research material; having two competitive fire signs will do that to a group. When they returned to the library to begin their study, and Alexeika's two thousand lines and essay on the evidence of inertia in everyday life. They were met by several whining females from their history class. Grinning smugly they worked silently until Alexeika had finished her physics work with a final huff.  
  
"I need some fresh air. San, Faldain do you want to go see Mistress Vete about our performance costumes?"  
  
"I just found a really good chapter, but it'll take a while!" Sandrina whispered, quill moving fervently across the parchment.  
  
"Faldain?"  
  
"Yes I'll come, I need to stretch my legs." The prince lifted his head and stood up, eyes gleaming teasingly "And would you please call me Dain!"  
  
Alexeika stuck out her tongue and the group attempted to hide their chuckles as the two exchanged mock glares. Alex slung her bag over her shoulder, groaning at the excess books, whispering they'd see them at dinner Alex and Dain slid out of the library and back downstairs. The two mad it out of the library fast enough not to hear Thum's whispered comment and the following giggles, "Is it just me or were those two flirting?"  
  
Upon reaching the first storey the two, having gained a synchronous hyper moment, began to skip gaily towards the seamstress. Laughing like mad they didn't realize as they turned into the main hallway that they were being watched; rather stared at. At this point lady irony took her nastiest turn.  
  
Simple irony would be that only Gavril would be around the corner, but alas 'twas not so. Only slightly higher would be that Gavril AND Master Broshnovic would be there; alas still not embarrassing enough. No, awaiting them were Gavril, Broshnovic, Si Yama, Mcana and the headmistress. Once the two realized they froze, arms linked, mid-skip with looks of horror etched upon their faces. There audience stared at them in shock before everyone, minus Gavril and Broshnovic, began to chuckle; albeit the two skippers were rather red.  
  
Continuing on in a suddenly poised and snobbish manner, they nodded in respect to the adults and walked until they turned the corner to the seamstress and collapsed against each other in a fit of mirth. After several long minutes they collected themselves and headed into the seamstress' offices.  
  
"Madame Vete? We need a long skirt for Faldain to borrow as part of an acting scene, can you help us?" Alexeika asked sweetly.  
  
"Of course dear, I have just the thing, I'll be but a minute." The lady disappeared and materialized from behind a screen just as fast as she had originally appeared; it was quite disconcerting. "Here you go dear, have a good performance."  
  
Faldain and Alex let off two identical 'Thank you Mistress', before being hustled quickly out of the seamstress'.  
  
"That was strangely fast." Faldain commented, as he held up dubiously the wad of material. Suddenly his demeanor shifted from chagrin to joy as a figure moved across the corridor ahead. "Alexeika, can you take these for me?" he asked holding out the skirt and his study books distractedly. Alex took them and was shocked as he dashed after the figure.  
  
Curiosity piqued she followed quietly in time to see him carry the belongings of a beautiful maiden. She was hit by a sudden inexplicable hatred for the golden red head as Faldain kissed her cheek and gazed at her affectionately. Not wishing to be some kind of voyeur she stormed back to her rooms to let off some steam before dinner, after which she would go pound something in the training yard 'oh yes indeed.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Alexeika pulled her hair from its braid before leaving to dinner. Her arms ached from having to still lug Faldain belongings since he had yet to return for them. She clenched her teeth and entered the hall, intending to dump the offending objects on the floor if neither Thum nor Faldain were present. 'Damned hormone driven prince; bloody blonde; argh!'  
  
Luckily enough she was able met out her anger at the annoying royal in person. He, 'thank the gods' was sitting with his back to the entrance, leaning above him she dropped the heavy pack in his lap, a little peeved she had missed his food. "Your belongings, your highness." She gritted out before moving beside Thia, opposite Thum and as far as possible from Faldain.  
  
She smirked at Dain's gasp of pain, 'oh did I hit a tender area?' before she began eating her meal, pointedly ignoring the stares and drawing Thum into a conversation about his sisters.  
  
Finishing her dinner quickly she excused herself and bid goodnight to Thum, Thia and San having stood up with her, and left the hall. Her attempts to flee her friends' questions failed; as she reached her rooms they cornered her.  
  
"What was that about?" Sandrina exclaimed, shocked by Alexeika's audacity to physically injure, albeit not grievously, the crown prince.  
  
"Girls I need to get changed to train-"  
  
"You are going nowhere until you tell us. Anyway you can't train after you've just eaten dinner." Thia soothed, steering Alexeika to a heavily cushioned chair and picking up the brush from where Alex had thrown it onto the desk earlier.  
  
Soothed by the smooth motions from Thia brushing her hair Alex sighed, resigned to the inevitable. "We had just left Madame Vete's, she was acting weird. We were joking when suddenly he spotted someone ahead and basically dumped all his things on me. He hasn't even offered and explanation or come to collect his things or even apologized for the inconvenience!"  
  
"So you may have caused damaged to my brother's manhood and definite damage to his pride because he left his things on you with no explanation?" Thia asked, a little shocked, "There's more to this." Sandrina nodded in agreement.  
  
"Why did I choose observant friends?" Alex grimaced, "I was curious and I wanted to see where he going so I followed around the corner. He left me to carry his things so he could carry around this lady's belongings and make lovey-dovey faces at her! I don't know, I think I felt a bit used but I felt so angry; I stalked straight here."  
  
Realization and a grimace formed on Sandrina's face in front of Alexeika, she assumed it was mirrored on Thia's, "Lady Phereasa. She's king Verence's niece, all the males here have been smitten with her since she arrived a month ago. She is supposed to end up married to Gavril eventually but that doesn't stop the men from trying."  
  
"And none more so than Dain, mind I don't believe his heart is in it rather his conflict with Gavril, if that is what truly worries you." Thia replied, barely holding onto the brush as Alex's head snapped up.  
  
"What! What are you suggesting? That I fancy your brother!" Alex gaped at her friend, whom she had previously thought sane.  
  
"Hey, you two have hit it off rather well." Sandrina defended her friend with a wink that went unnoticed by Alexeika.  
  
"No, nah uh, nup, no way. I. Do. Not. Like. Our. Future. Sovereign." Alex shook her head.  
  
"Changing topic, do you still want to go train, shall I braid your hair?" Thia asked, softly.  
  
"Oddly no, do you two want to stay and work on the history report?" Alex replied, picking up the books from her desk that she had carried from the library and bringing them, and numerous candles, to the table in front of the seat.  
  
"Sure we'll bring our work over." Sandrina replied as she moved to the door, "Be back before you can say 'Master Broshnovic is a stubborn, chauvinistic pig with a big nose' ten times." Alex laughed and settled down to work.  
  
AN/ Hey we got another reviewer, yay 5 people! Anyway I realized the last chapter was rather short and shoddy but hopefully this 1 is better. A little trouble brewing but the main complication will hopefully be here if not in the next chapter but the one after- if I lie you may shoot me! Please tell me if the characters are moving to far off character, I'm trying to keep them true as I can but these have had different upbringings and influences so they wont be exactly like Chester's characters- I will back flash and explain sometime, anyway love you all Annuna 


	6. a royal apology and the meeting of two p...

Chapter 6: A royal apology and the meeting of two princesses  
  
The next day dawned bright as Alexeika and Thia commandeered their breakfast and headed to the practice courts. After a short round of hand to hand Thia left to prepare for her next etiquette class leaving Alex alone to practice her staff movements. Fifteen minutes saw the first males arrive for practice, Hannas and his friend came over to say hello explaining they were in the second of the three classes.  
  
"Mcana has three separate classes as most guys are "socially required" to study it, kind of like how most of the girls study etiquette," the two men laughed at Alex's look of distaste, "What classes are you taking?"  
  
"Apart from physics and defence? History, eldish, magic, P.A, English extension 2, visual arts and healing;" Alex smirked, "Alas I therefore had no room for etiquette. What of you two?"  
  
"Commerce, English advanced, mathematics advanced, geography, legal studies and horse riding." Hannas replied, Alex whistled, "Aran and I have all our classes together, we have yet to get sick of each other. Speaking of being sick of, what prompted you to so grievously injure our future king yesterday?"  
  
Alex laughed, "Let's just say I don't particularly enjoying becoming a pack horse for his highness as he attempts to court a certain princess, at least not without an apology or explanation."  
  
"Lady Phereasa, beautiful but taken, technically speaking. Personally I prefer our royal princess," Aran winked at Alex, "You couldn't introduce me sometime?"  
  
"Maybe...I'd best be going, I have magic first thing, I'll see you tomorrow morning, if not before."  
  
"Bye princess!"  
  
Alex rolled her eyes, waved and jogged back to her rooms to change.  
  
"Alexeika!" Alex suppressed a groan as she was already at her classroom and had no refuge from his princely-ness; settling to stare past Faldain, Alex awaited the inevitable.  
  
"Alex I owe you an apology. I completely forgot you once Phereasa passed, I'm a bad friend, I should have come back for my belongings and explained but I thought to do so at dinner. I understand that you're mad, I would be too. I can't say it won't happen again because I completely loose rational thought when she is present. I just want you to understand I don't intend to offend you or any one, I just forget; I'm sorry." Alex turned to face Faldain and realized he out skilled even her in the art of puppy-dog- eyeing, sighing she nodded before smirking.  
  
"So do I get to help set you two up then?" Faldain's eyes bulged slightly.  
  
"Ah ha! Here we find the secret feminine side to our warrior princess!" Alex laughed,  
  
"Come Si Yama just asked the class in, an hour of meditation followed by an hour of "and waxing moons are good times for initiation spells because..." joy!" Faldain exclaimed sarcastically and motioning Alex to follow.  
  
During meditation Alex attempted to scrutinize her feelings; Faldain had apologized but she still did not feel as content as she had before the incident.  
  
'You fancy him...go on admit it'  
  
'No he is a friend only, and he'll be my king and marry some beautiful princess'  
  
'Why do you feel sad then?'  
  
'Because it will happen again'  
  
'So?'  
  
'So! It's like he is using my friendship until he sees Phereasa then it becomes worthless.'  
  
'So you want the prince to value you?'  
  
'Stop trying to be sly I want him to value me as a FRIEND.'  
  
'Damn, you know me too well'  
  
'You're a part of me!'  
  
'Oh yeah...you don't really want to set him up with Phereasa.'  
  
'Ok, no.'  
  
'Why?'  
  
'Because she doesn't sound right, I should probably try and meet her before I make a decision.'  
  
'Damn logical side why do you always win?'  
  
'Because I've yet to cause us pain.'  
  
'You've yet to bring us joy also...'  
  
'Shut up, meditation's over.'  
  
"Ok class today I want you all to complete a table on propitious days, moons, seasons, phases in relation to the heart with all appropriate glyphs and a charm. I want you to highlight the components of your charm to the heart and any other components that link to its purpose, such a divination tool in scrying your soul mate. You may work in pairs."  
  
'Ha! No you have to work with our prince!'  
  
'Shut up stupid voice!'  
  
"Alex what class do you have next?" Faldain asked as they left their magic classroom.  
  
"Art, yay!" she replied beaming at the thought. "With Mistress Healan." Faldain's eyes lit up, "You are in Phereasa's class then. If only I did not have riding!" he sighed dramatically, "My class goes until 1 so I shan't see you until defence, have fun!"  
  
Alex managed half a smile and a wave before feeling less inclined to art class,  
  
'thought you wanted to meet her and make up your mind?'  
  
'What is it with you today?'  
  
'I feel like disturbing you.'  
  
'Sadistic inner voice.'  
  
'Thank you.'  
  
'Argh!'  
  
"Ow! Sorry I wasn't watching where I was going." Alex leaned down to help up the woman who had been standing by her classroom door.  
  
Soft brown eyes turned to her and smiled, "That's alright, happens to me all the time, my name is Phereasa."  
  
'Of all the people!'  
  
"I'm Alexeika Volvn." She replied.  
  
"You're the girl who punched Gavril two days ago!" came the soft exclamation.  
  
'That probably wasn't a good idea.'  
  
Alex grinned wryly, "Yes, that'd probably be me."  
  
Eyes widened, "And you're taking self defence and physics. Broshnovic made me leave physics."  
  
Alex's eyes widened in response, "You wanted to take physics? It's such an intriguing subject, can't say much about Broshnovic, I'm on a sort of probation...I must meet standards in my half year exam, you should rejoin with me."  
  
'Where did this come from?'  
  
'She's nice, and it would be much better to have two girls prove Broshnovic wrong and have another female to talk to.'  
  
"Do you think? I didn't feel up to taking it alone but maybe if you're there I'll do it, you'd have to promise not to drop out before though." The smaller woman positively glowed with the thought and moved into the classroom, "my mother would not approve though...perhaps all the more reason to do so."  
  
Alex grinned, "Probably."  
  
"Now class today we are doing still life drawing practice on this bowl of fruit, charcoal and paper are on your desks, it want three sketches, one in colour, the other's in black." A bushy haired woman in navy blue robes called from the front.  
  
Alex took a seat beside Phereasa, pulled out some charcoal and observed the fruit. "What classes do you take, Phereasa?"  
  
"Advanced etiquette, dancing, needlework, extension two English, riding, ballet, fashion and this class. English is probably the most enjoyable; Master Gris is a wonderful teacher." Phereasa's eyes shifted from the fruit to the page, "What of you? I know you do physics, self defence and this."  
  
"I also take magic, history, eldish, healing and I'm in your English class I think." Alex began adding the shadow on the side of a pear.  
  
"Next?"  
  
"A-huh."  
  
"We're in the same class then, we do writing works on Tuesdays, this month we're writing short stories, its lovely. On Thursdays we spend an hour on different forms of writing; plays and speeches, poetry and prose." Phereasa tilted her head at her sketch,  
  
"This class is lovely too, we do exercises like this on Tuesday and history in our hour lesson but we get to work on projects all of Friday morning." her brow furrowed, "These pears stems don't look right..."  
  
"Let's see." Alex leaned over glancing between her work, Phereasa's and the fruit,  
  
"Ah, you have the shadow too small extend it up the left side a little. Perfect! Shall we try another angle, I'd like to get the silhouettes and then try the colour one from a low angle."  
  
"Sound's good." Phereasa moved around to another table with her paper and charcoal. The girls sat in silence for a little while longer until Mistress Healan approached.  
  
"Alexeika Volvn?" the girls looked up, "Welcome to my class; may I ask why is it you girls decided to draw the fruit from this angle?" Phereasa looked to Alex.  
  
"We thought it an original idea to attempt the sketch from this angle; the lack of surface texture needed highlights the intriguing shapes of the fruit without distraction from miniscule details." Alex replied as she placed the finishing tone to the tip an apple. "It exercises the design principle of shape specifically."  
  
"Very good Miss Volvn." The teacher replied, "Where do you intend to draw your colour piece from?" Alex pointed to the floor close to the bowl.  
  
"It just looks interesting; it would be the view of a child."  
  
"I believe I shall enjoy having you in my class Alexeika." Healan smiled, "A pity you chose Mcana's house over mine."  
  
"You should come sit with my friends and me for lunch." Phereasa pleaded as they left art class.  
  
"I will next week, it's just that I always sit with my friends and right now my hands are covered with charcoal that I'm aching to rub off on Thia." Alex replied, holding up the offending bodily parts.  
  
"Thia? You mean Prince Faldain's sister?" Alex nodded, "Don't you feel worried you'll offend your future monarch's family?"  
  
"Well, with Faldain I worried that at first but Thia and I have known each other for a long time, when I was really small I would stay with her and a nurse while our fathers' campaigned against Muncel, she is like the older sister I never had. Faldain always used to be separate from us; just incase Muncel decided to attack behind our fathers' backs. So no, it's not really a worry." Alex replied.  
  
"Faldain is very sweet, yesterday he help carry my dancing gear for me..."  
  
"I know." Alex replied  
  
"How?" Phereasa paused and looked at her quizzically.  
  
'Whoops.'  
  
Alex sighed, "Faldain and I had gone to collect some costumes for our P.A work after stocking up on some history books, he spotted you gave me his things and ran off. Needless to say I was rather peeved, but he apologized; he seems most besotted with you." Alex grinned at Phereasa's shocked expression.  
  
"I'll see you next lesson, I have a royal to smudge."  
  
True to her word Alex smudged Thia; alas she did so whilst Thia had in her hand a spoon containing a rather sticky jam. Both girls attacked Sandrina who mocked their state and all three ate lunch rapidly before returning to their rooms to clean up. Once done they proceeded to their English classroom.  
  
"I met Phereasa today." Alex said as they took a right, "We got on really well, can we sit with her next lesson?"  
  
"I guess if she wants to, I think we have enough room at our table..."Sandrina said, looking across to a contemplative Thia.  
  
"Sure, we can annoy my brother by telling him how much fun WE had with her today." Thia replied causing the group to laugh evilly.  
  
"Alexeika." The trio turned to face Phereasa who was moving both speedily and gracefully towards them, beautiful smile on her face.  
  
'Why can't I ever look that nice?'  
  
'Because you don't take advanced etiquette?'  
  
'Stupid logic'  
  
"Phereasa please call me Alex, its much less of a mouthful. Phereasa, Thia and Sandrina; Thia, Sandrina, Phereasa." The girls exchanged polite courtesies.  
  
"Phereasa would you care to sit with us next lesson?" Thia asked graciously.  
  
"I would like that very much." Phereasa replied with another radiant smile as the group moved down the corridor and into the classroom.  
  
The room was pale blue originally but 3 of the walls were lined with book shelves while the other held a large slate board and three large windows. The quartet took a clump of tables to the left and watched the other eight members of the class stream in.  
  
The first was a trio a chatting blonde females; who having glanced disdainfully at the four, huffed and moved to the right hand clump of desks. Three males came next talking quietly as they filled the middle cluster of desks and finally a pair of red haired guys entered.  
  
The red heads' eyes flicked between the two seats with the eye-fluttering girls and the two beside Alexeika and Sandrina and made their decision. "Do you mind if we sit?"  
  
"No." Alex replied shifting her satchel from the seat beside her.  
  
"Thank you, I'm Derrick and my twin is Thomas, we are both of Masbone." The taller said sitting down by Alex and smiling genuinely.  
  
"Alexeika Volvn." She replied with a smile.  
  
"The general's daughter? 'Tis a pleasure to meet you princess, your beauty is spoken much of amongst those who have served with your father but they do you no credit." Alex blushed, charmed despite her efforts not to.  
  
"Cousin, how do you fare being surrounded by royalty?" Thomas asked to Sandrina on his left, and was gently punched.  
  
"You are cousins?" Phereasa asked.  
  
"Yes our mothers were twins also but Sandrina received her father's hair and not our glorious carrot coloring." Derrick replied fluttering his eyelashes in a most feminine way.  
  
At this point Master Gris entered the room. "Derrick if you wish to improve your eyelash length I believe you need the beauty class down the hall." The portly man advised, his chocolate eyes twinkling before he moved to the slate board.  
  
"Now today we will be composing a short story from the quote I shall write on the board, I want you to write out the plot of your short story first and then begin writing. At the end of the lesson I want you to had in both your plot and anyone who has completed the story will be asked to read it out. I want the story to fit on one to one and a half pages. Any questions? Yes Miss..."  
  
'Alexeika Volvn, do you want a specific genre sir?"  
  
"No that can wait until next Tuesday." The teacher smiled and returned to the board to write the quote, "If at first you don't succeed..."  
  
Alex grinned and quickly jotted down a row of points on the page, re-red them and grinned manically. She loaded her quill chewed on the end and began writing, glancing every now and again and her disturbed table mates for the next hour and three quarters.  
  
"Alright class hand it your plots. Has anyone completed, or almost completed their story?" the teacher asked looking up from the pile of papers at the trepid faces,  
  
"Come, come now; don't be shy."  
  
"Alex seems to have finished." Derrick commented holding the one and a half pages of writing aloft with an evil grin at the red faced princess.  
  
"Miss Volvn, if you would." Gris gestured.  
  
Alex snatched back the paper with a light kick under the table to Derrick.  
  
"If at first you don't succeed...you should re-think your goals There was once a young boy named Darren. Darren had one ambition in his life. It was a secret ambition that no one knew of. Darren wished, Darren wished, Darren wished he had longer eyelashes. Darren would watch all the princesses and ladies of the court flutter their long lashes at young males and dream of one day being capable of doing so himself. Darren became so jealous of these women that he avoided court life all together but even in his home his twin brother had longer eyelashes than he did. So Darren decided that he should enhance his lacking lashes. At first Darren attempted to stretch his eyelashes with a pair of tongs, but that only pulled them out and made them appear stubbier. Then he decided to take hair from his head and stick them to his eyelids, but they fell off and he couldn't see (he also had a beating for taking a chunk out of his hair).  
  
Eventually her saw his mother putting on some eyelash paint and was able to make his eyelashes appear longer. However he had to train to become a knight and his town experienced a lot of rain giving him black stripes down his face.  
  
His father saw the lines and realized their cause, at first he said nothing but his worry grew that his first born would not be keen on finding himself a female partner; he began to panic, if he sent his child to study academically he would be closer to the frivolity of court, if he were to train in arms he would be surrounded by males and open to temptation.  
  
So he sent him to this school and forced him to take up manly classes in hopes to balance the odds out. But Darren was killed in a freak dining accident (skewered by a soup spoon, alas what a loss) and his ghost still haunts the girls' dorm, stealing bottles of eyelash paint and moaning on dark night for long luxurious lashes to flutter at young males."  
  
"Very entertaining Miss Volvn." Gris replied as the bell for class end rang. "See you all on Thursday morning; you will be receiving your texts."  
  
Alex smiled and turned to her friends, "I've got to go, I have defence until 6, I need to get changed; see you all at dinner; nice meet you Derrick, Thomas!" before she ran back to her rooms.  
  
"Welcome to strategy and tactics. In this part of the course we test your abilities to command, adapt and use factors to your favour. You will learn the best ways to defend and attack forts, how to use ground and weather in battle, how to use scouts, spies, stealth even how magic can be used for and against you. Now today I'm going to give our two princes a test, one team shall defend the fort prepared the other shall attempt to attack you will be given weapons that have paint rather than points, if you are painted you are dead. I don't care where you are hit, you have paint on you, you lie down; I have several teachers dispersed to make sure you play fair. Faldain' team is team A, they defend today. I will give you each either A or B go to your specified teams and obey your commander." Mcana ground out to the assembled class motioning Faldain to the left and Gavril to the right.  
  
'He sounds like Papa.'  
  
'Thod almighty don't let us be on Gavril's side!'  
  
"Alexeika, team A"  
  
''woohoo!'  
  
"Now team A follow Carl to your fort and prepare for siege."  
  
Alexeika stepped up behind Faldain as they moved through the woods, scanning the branches above. "We should put archers up the trees, have them fire a few shots and report back Gavril's movements."  
  
"Aye, we would have to spread them around though incase Gavril tries an attack from behind, depends how many we can spare from this 'fort'."  
  
"Aye, though if we have any good scryers we could have them cover lead ups to the fort, we don't loose any defenders but we can't counterattack effectively." Alex looked up as they reached a clearing. 50m ahead was a grassy hill on which a single doored wooden fort was set.  
  
"Everybody into the fort first." Faldain called, moving up the hill and assessed the fort with Alexeika beside him before returning to the waiting men. "Peter, Anders take you bows to the top I doubt we'll have any attack so soon but we'd best be careful."  
  
"Now we have 27men, we can cover this wall easily with 10, send out scout groups to each of the compass points, 2 men to cover the back incline incase the slip past. Now I need the better woodsmen and archers out of the fort for the counter offensive. One man per compass point must return if opponents come from their direction, who are the four swiftest runners?" four men raised their hands "You will report back if shot yell as loud as possible, it is imperative to alert the fort. We then need 2 defenders per compass point, I'll take one myself. We need woodsmen and archers, I need 11 for this." more hands were raised, "Alright, you two take behind, you two left and you two right; Leon can come with me. Leon, you and you are secondary fighters, if there is a call elsewhere you leave your partner and go to help.  
  
Now Coll and Tristan you cover the back incline, you and all others in the fort do as Alexeika commands; all scouts report to her. Scouts out with me." Faldain signaled, pulling up his bow and quiver, "let's show Gavril what we're made of."  
  
The group left and all head turned to Alex, exhaling she plucked up her courage and eyed her men, "Coll, Tristan; set up your post I want you out of direct sight but with a good view, it may take you a while to find a suitable spot. Which of the rest of you are the two strongest?" the two burly blokes raised their hands dubiously, "I want you two on the gates, if the try and storm us we need heavy materials blockading the gates fast, we don't have much time between the forest edge and our walls but we also need to get the doors open fast if our scouts return from the front. If the approach from the rear Tristan and Coll will cover them, on the sides I want ropes that can be dropped quickly to get our scouts up. I want two archers on the back wall, and side walls and four on the front."  
  
"Yes milady."  
  
'The will cover us from attack but we need some surprises...' Alex scanned her weapons, 'hmm, paint balls...I'll see if we have any slingshots...ah ha! Perfect!'  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"Alexeika we just took out three from the back, our back scout is in at the fort as we speak." Coll called up.  
  
"The still leaves 24 others, did we loose any of the three fighters?" she called back, eyes flicking to movement on the left.  
  
"No casualties."  
  
"Send our scout up to the left wall; Anders move to the right wall, the back is covered enough." Alex dropped her voice as she walked behind her archers on the left; spotting a body leaving the trees, "Prepare the rope, drop it only once he nears."  
  
"Scout from the right side!"  
  
"Drop the rope when he nears; have him meet me on the front wall!" she lowered her voice for those beside her, "Same here." Then strode forward until she stood above the gate.  
  
"Six approaching from the right, I saw two shot down before I left."  
  
"Same number from the left but only one opponent seen gone."  
  
"Thank you, take bows and stand on this wall."  
  
"Milady?" the taller looked perplexed at this order.  
  
"There's only four or five on the sides and two possible archers in the woods each side as well as three on the walls; there's twelve to come from the front, we need our defence there." Alex turned to her side archers, "Anders, Peter, Lachlan, Samuel; I want you to move to the front once you dispatch the enemies on your side."  
  
She turned back to her forward archers, "Once they move to support you, be ready to try our secret weapon on those near the gate." Glancing to a movement in the woods ahead she called into the fort, "Gates braced!"  
  
"Fire on my mark." Her eyes flicked from the four approaching from each side,  
  
"Ready." The opponents appeared on the fringes of the forest ahead, "Sides; Fire!" All dropped on the left, two from the defenders still in the trees; only three fell from the right. He was quickly dispatched from a later volley from the trees.  
  
She span forward a spotted two lines of five approaching from the trees, Gavril smirking cockily at the front. "Archers fire!"  
  
Arrows flew from three differing sources, one of Alex's forward archers got covered with red paint but three of Gavril's back row fell by blue arrows and Gavril was knocked down by no less than three arrows. Gavril's force swarmed onto the rise and up to the gates. Alex and her three remaining forward archers bent down and picked up the pots beside them and poured, 'scalding' four of those below with blue paint. The last two opponents were quickly picked off by Faldain's tree force as they attempted to retreat.  
  
'Three from behind, six each side, ten from the front, still two unknown.'  
  
"Faldain, we have two unaccounted for!" she called across the field as Dain marched up.  
  
"We took out two in the woods! Any casualties?" was the reply.  
  
"One on the fort!" she spotted two archers from each side, "That's all. We need to collect our two back defenders, they're the only ones not counted for." She called down, "Open the gates; Coll, Tristan, go find our back defenders."  
  
'We beat Gavril, we beat Gavril!'  
  
"Good work men, we have slaughtered our enemy; let us honour our poor dead Sans." She called moving into the fort with the team to meet their commander.  
  
"Good work Alexeika. Alas we have lost the wonderful Sans! I liked your trick, pouring scalding water over the battlements no less?" Dain called with a grin.  
  
"Definitely." Alex replied as their back scouts and their vanquished enemies entered,  
  
"Now what? Do we go back to where we started?"  
  
"I suppose so, there are six of Gavril's team lying in the woods waiting to discover the outcome, we'd best go get them and head back."  
  
"Aye my prince."  
  
"Actually teachers collect those we left on the side and herded them back to Mcana we just need to collect those on the way back." One of the scouts piped up from the group.  
  
"Let's go then."  
  
"Gavril it seems your team was well slaughtered." Mcana replied calmly as he viewed the despondent array of blue painted bodies, "I'm curious as to the production of this paint coverage." He commented mildly as he ran a finger along the head of a 'scalded' raider.  
  
"Paint poured from the wall like boiling water; Alexeika's idea." Faldain offered with a grin, "It's nice to be able to leave another in command of a position and trust them to succeed."  
  
"You split your forces?" Mcana ask incredulously.  
  
"A defence and a counter attack force; one cannot win sword play defending alone." Faldain replied, "No need for excess defenders and it uses the forest terrain and our woodsmen."  
  
"Good. I want you and the princess to write up a report on this exercise and your losses. Gavril I wish you to do the same. Have them in to me by 8. Class dismissed, thanks to these two commanders you finished early." Mcana gestured to Alex and Faldain with a grin, "I think some of you boys may need the time if you wish to be clean by dinner."  
  
"We've got an hour until dinner, let's go write up this paper before Gavril comes after us with something more than paint!" Alex whispered before dashing off to the library.  
  
The two commanders quickly finished their report and moved to Mcana's quarters after dinner. As they arrived Gavril was departing, Gavril gave them each death glares and pushed past Alex with a sneer. Mcana called them in and offered his congratulations, commenting that he would be sending a report to their fathers.  
  
The next morning Alex handed in her physics lines and Phereasa joined her on probation and sat with her, Hannas and Aran for the rest of the term. After this lesson Alex began her first music lesson, working her contralto voice with Faldain's tenor and Sandrina's harp.  
  
Faldain was silent for much of lunch as Phereasa had been persuaded to join their table, as the term wore on however he became much more relaxed around the pretty blonde. The instances of complete disregard for others in her presence faded.Lunch was followed by three hours of the arduous class of eldish with their graceful and gorgeous looking teacher Master Elladain, and two more hours of history working on their project, for which they eventually received perfect marks.  
  
After a 1pm lunch (preceded by three hours of English and another two of history) Alex had an hour of art history with Phereasa, two more strenuous eldish lessons and an hour of magic theory; Alex concluded Thursdays to be the worst of the week. Terrible Thursdays, as they were eventually known, we followed by fantastic Fridays, art projects, magic practice, physics practice, healing stores and the P.A project, a short comic play that the trio were writing in their spare time.  
  
Life slipped into a routine at the school, broken only by the two weeks of half yearly exams (Phereasa and Alexeika managed to gain the two highest physics marks and Alex reached the top three positions in all her classes, to the joy of her father.) The end of the year approached; the PA students could often be seen running around with all sorts of object necessary for their performances; art students appeared for short periods of lunch, paint splattered across their hands before dashing up to the classroom. Hordes of males appeared in the training courts early in the mornings, much to Alex and Thia's consternation; riders often went missing for days with their horses along trails and the library thronged with students revising anything from the production of sound waves to the unity of north and south Mandria to the properties of rose quartz in charms.  
  
In addition to preparing for final exams and competitions students we swapping plans for the holidays and travel plans to their homes. The majority of Netheran nobles were returning to the court in Grov for the annual Beltaine festival and ball; Thum, Phereasa, Gavril and five of his cronies had been invited by Tobjestein to attend along with King Verence, who was paying a diplomatic visit to the Netheran capital.  
  
AN: Sorry this has taken so long! I've been bogged down preparing my birthday, then I had to get work done by the end of term and I've had to spend the entire holidays studying for my year 12 half yearly exams and all my creative energy has been on getting the first draft done for my extension two English short story...so big sorry, and so I've written my longest chapter yet for you all...love Annuna 


	7. the last day of school a a little bit of...

Chapter7: The last day of school and a little bit of danger.  
  
The sun was shining, bees buzzing, flowers blooming and birds chirping as Alex rose with the knowledge that she, and her friends, would be returning to Grov. Grov, where there was no sadistic professors, arduous eldish classes, mountains of homework and where her father was waiting to celebrate her seventeenth birthday. Pity Gavril would also be coming, but one can't have everything in life.  
  
Today they would discover how they went in their final examinations and those that topped their classes would be presented awards; butterflies appeared in Alex's stomach but were rapidly quashed. Alex washed up and put on the now familiar grey skirt and white blouse before braiding her hair half up and proceeding to breakfast; intending to train with Thia and Dain once they made camp.  
  
Grov was only a day and a half's ride away, they were meeting an escort party from Grov on the road; still they weren't intending to openly display valuables or proclaim their royalty. Hopefully there would be no trouble but at least all but Sandrina and Pheresa could fight if needed.  
  
Alex sighed as she looked at her room one last time for the next few weeks; the school had become like a home for her and she'd miss her modest little room and being able to train in actual practice courts; and run around in breeches, and attack Thia with food, and talk back to princes; she grinned; and forcing Dain to dress in women's clothing and make-up pretty much once a month.  
  
Outside her room she met Thia and Sandrina, pausing dramatically she cried "Alas room I shall miss you!" then took two steps "Alas wall I shalt miss you also" another three steps, "I shall miss you floor!" This continued all the way to an "Alas I shall miss you sweet spoon!" at the dining table.  
  
However wonderful Alex's dramatics were she was defeated. Not by Thia or Dain; nor by Thum or Sandrina; but by the meek and timid Pheresa. Who loudly declared that she shall miss Master Broshnovic, like the night misses the day.  
  
After breakfast the school moved into the performance hall to await the prize giving ceremony, the headmistress' speech and their results. The group managed to obtain seats at the front of the hall as the headmistress stood, drawing all eyes and muting all conversations.  
  
"Another year has past at this academy and many extraordinary results have come from your studies. Many of you are looking forward to a nice break from your strenuous and in some cases not so strenuous, timetables; I know I shall be enjoying a little peace and quiet after the last hectic month." Smiles flicked across the assembly.  
  
"I also realize many of you are anxious to know the outcomes of your studies so I shall say no more and call forth teachers to present awards to students who have excelled in their classes. I wish you all safety, joy and happiness until next we meet." Applause followed. "Now I'm going to present the awards for advanced etiquette and advanced magic. Etiquette, the award goes to Lady Pheresa and Magic goes to Princess Thiaterekia." Both girls stood gracefully to much applause from the front row.  
  
The presentation continued on, Pheresa and Alex applauded loudly when Hannas and Aran topped mathematics and legal studies together, and when Sandrina was awarded for her cooking talents. Thia topped healing, to no ones surprise and Pheresa gained a surprise award for her fashion class. Gavril and Dain, to their mutual displeasure each gained first in riding but Dain went on to top eldish and come an equal first in his an Alex's natural magic class.  
  
Alex herself didn't do too badly, she and Thum managed to top history together, as did she and Sandrina in P.A., much to her shock. Other stunning announcements lay in her topping art, mostly due to her love of art history, and that Broshnovic had conceded to giving her and Hannas equal first in physics. Master Gris, to her utmost shame and embarrassment, read out one of her compositions before awarding her first place; but the best was for last.  
  
The final teacher to present was Mcana. The hawk-eyed teacher stood on the podium and looked out across the students. "As ye all know I am professor Mcana and I teach self defence but I am also the head of the fire house. As it is each year one lad and one lass of ye are chosen as the top students of this school; this year I shall present these awards, but first I'm sure all ye lads, and our warrior princess," Mcana looked pointedly at Alex, "wish to know the highest ranking warfare students. Aye students, there is yet another equal first place in my classes; Prince Faldain and Prince-"he paused dramtically, "-ess Alexeika Volvn."  
  
Alex and Dain grinned at the sour look on Gavril's face before proceeding to the stage and collecting their awards from Mcana who whispered softly to them "Mighty proud I am of ye two, stay here for a moment." "Now I'm sure ye all are wondering who our most skilled students are and they stand here before ye now; please congratulate Prince Faldain and Princess Alexeika Volvn."  
  
Alex gasped and composed herself as she took the small trophy, certificate and golden wreath from the headmistress with murmurs of thanks and left the stage with the other students filing from the hall. Once out of sight from the general populace, and laden down as she was she proceeded to squeal and bounce around with her three girl friends as Thum and Dain looked on with shock.  
  
So passed the last hour at school.  
  
'Why did Gavril have to come?' Alex thought to herself as her grey mare followed Thum's brown one through the shadowy forest road. The weather, bright and cheery this morning, had turned overcast, bruised steel blue rain clouds hung across the sky and a chill north wind had picked up occasionally making its way through the heavy pine branches of the thick forest.  
  
To add to the dismal out look Gavril had been particularly sour and couldn't help but attempt to make Alex and Dain's lives as miserable as possible. Gavril's own mount was a white temperamental gelding with a nasty streak a mile wide. Disleika, her mare was wise enough to avoid the gelding where possible, snorting in contempt when Gavril rode past, but she already sported a bite mark on her rump from when she did not move out of the way fast enough. Annoyed at Gavril's lack of apology Alex entertained herself by thinking of numerous, brutal ways for Gavril to die.  
  
She was in the middle of a particularly morbid vision involving hot tongs, wild beasts and Gavril hanging from delicate areas when the first sense of unease struck the group. Faldain pulled up, stood up in his stirrups and sniffed the air; an action that would have seen strange had she not been on patrol with the prince once before; albeit he didn't know she was in the group. Thia sat up straighter and looked around as Alex felt the tingling sensation that spread up her spine whenever believers and nonkind were around.  
  
"Dain can you tell where they are?" she called across, fingering her sword hilt nervously; they were not in a good position to fight. Sandrina and Pheresa had reached where they were halted and were looking at them questioningly. "There's nonkind around." Alex whispered, "We're trying to see if we can pick up where."  
  
"I can't tell. I can't feel the escort either," Dain looked worriedly to Thia who shook her head, "We'd best keep going, tighter together though, Alexeika-"  
  
Whatever Faldain had been meaning to say was cut off as Gavril pushed his way over with a sneer, "Is there a reason for this lovely stop or are planning on presenting ourselves as a greater target to bandits?"  
  
"There's nonkind around." Dain stated calmly, "I was going to suggest-"  
  
"You were going to suggest what? Can you see any nonkind or is this a figment of your imagination to slow us down further?" Gavril spat as his horse began to prance. Alex gut began to churn, they needed to move; they were closing in.  
  
"Just stay closer together we move faster." Dain said turning his mount, "Thum, Thia; stay on either side of Pheresa and Sandrina. Alex ride up front with me." Alex nodded and set forward beside Dain's large chestnut stallion.  
  
The tension grew as they rode forward down the trail with no sign of the escort party and the pick up of the icy wind that blew in their faces. Then Alex smelt the first sign of their predators. Sharing a tense glance with Faldain they loosened their swords in their scabbards and set grimly forward. "Nonkind ahead." She whispered back to Thia, who tied her reins and knocked her bow.  
  
There were a few tense moments as even Gavril and his friends could now smell the unmistakable scent of nonkind before they rounded a turn to meet five believers upon darsteeds with four hurlhounds at their feet. Well the odds weren't that bad.  
  
Spoke too soon.  
  
Just as many opponents appeared from the woods to block the road behind them and growling could be heard on either side of the road. The odds were now officially bad.  
  
One of the believers ahead began to speak, smoke coming unnervingly from his black helmet as his raspy voice hit the cold air, "Faldain of Nether, Alexeika Volvn. You and your companions shall surrender yourselves unto me either willingly...or painfully" wicked grins spread across his bare headed companions faces revealing sharp fangs.  
  
The smirks dropped as the two drew their swords as one, followed by Thum and Gavril's friends. "Very well little prince and princess, painfully it sha-"the last word ended in a gargle of blood as Thia released her arrow.  
  
"Pheresa, Sandrina; once you get they chance race ahead, I want you out of this as soon as possible, Thia you with them." Dain said before turning to Alexeika beside him a wry grin on his face, "I take the left two you take the right?" then charged forward, Alex right beside him.  
  
Alex raced forward on her brave mare towards the nearest believer, whose darsteed was almost as tall as her shoulder upon the horse; but much less nimble. Ducking past the darsteed's jaw and the believer's swing she cut deep into the beast's side and through the saddle. As the darsteed side- stepped, releasing a bellow of pain, the saddle slipped and sent the believer to the ground. Circling around to attack again Alex was caught across the shoulder by the darsteed's tail but was able to cut through the back of the beast's neck rendering it paralyzed.  
  
Disleika kicked down the believer as he attempted to attack from behind as Alex whirled to face the oncoming believer. Neither noticed the hurlhound to the right until it had leapt. The beast ripped into the hind leg of her mare, spilling crimson blood across the back of her thigh and bringing the mare to the ground.  
  
Alex was grateful for the wiz of Thia's arrows that brought down the hurlhound before it could shift its attention from her fallen friend. However she now had the daunting task of facing down a believer on the back of a darted whilst on foot. Drawing a magicked dagger from her boot she took aim and threw. The dagger cut through the darsteed's throat dropping the believer to the ground beside her.  
  
Hearing the rumble of hooves as the other girls, and surprise, surprise, Gavril; rode ahead she shifted her focus to the believer that was now approaching her with a wicked looking black scimitar. "I'm going to enjoy you pretty princess," he chuckled leering at her, taking a step forward, "As will my friend."  
  
Alex heard the step behind her and turned to face the believer behind her but not fast enough to block the slash to her uninjured shoulder, wincing she returned the attack, sliding unknowingly into the 3rd eldish sword dance between her two foes. She held off the two believers for many minutes, until her arms began to ache and blood dripped freely down her shirt from her shoulders.  
  
Suddenly she heard Dain curse and cry out in pain, it was enough distraction for her first attacker to step in and ram the pommel of his sword into the back of her head. Last thing she saw before she blacked out was Dain keeling on the ground and staring at her worriedly, a black scimitar at his throat.  
  
Her last thought?  
  
'Dammit.'  
  
She awoke to find herself bound on her knees, her hands tied to a branch above her head. The icy wind whipped through the long linen shirt that had originally been covered by her tunic and cloak, she briefly wondered why they, and her boots, had been taken from her.  
  
Lifting her head all she could see was her unbound hair. Quickly she flicked it back, wincing slightly as it hit the cuts on her shoulders and glanced around. They were still in the forest; no surprise there. She was tied on one side of a clearing, in the centre the believers had started a fire, on the other side she could see Faldain and Thum tied up snugly against the tree.  
  
Thum had a nasty cut to his head and appeared unconscious, his fair head streaked with red and lulling to the left. Dain's head was down, his right leg sported a gash; he looked up suddenly as though sensing her gaze at Alex and offered a resigned half smile. Alex's lip quirked in response.  
  
Looking around she noted the lack of Gavril's friends and pondered their fate for a second before she was distracted by those by the fire. Her two attackers sat by the fire, however she could hear to more out on watch; the two by the fire were tossing gleefully through the contents of her cloak and saddle bags.  
  
Alex was immediately grateful that her important belongings and undergarments had been stored on the pack horse she had seen Thia ride off with. As it was the two believers were only entertained by her herbal pouches, gloves, hat and scarves for only a few moments before they grew bored and started preparing their meal.  
  
Dusk was beginning to settle, indicating Alex had been out for several hours. The meal was quickly finished and the shorter of the pair took two bowls of the broth out into the forest; presumably for those on watch duty. Stoking the fire the two gantese devoured their meal and settled back with air of stuffed cats.  
  
Looking up the short believer locked eyes with Alex before letting off a guttural query to his companion, letting off a sadistic cackle and standing as the other nodded and rose to face her. As the two strode over towards her with predatory intent Alex couldn't help but instinctively test her bounds. This could not bode well.  
  
"Hello little princess." The taller drawled as Alex attempted to fry him with her glare; sadly it didn't quite work as he ran a skeletal finger down her right cheek. "I told you my friend and I should enjoy you." He purred, stepping closer. Alex backed up a step and felt the lean body of his companion against her back, swinging her head back forward she came nose to chest with the tall gantese. Realizing she was trapped she let off a soft growl and glared defiantly at the intimidating figure before her.  
  
Chuckling the gantese pushed back strands of hair that had fallen beside her face over her shoulder and forcefully turned her face upwards to meet her defiant eyes with his hard black ones, "Yes I believe we shall enjoy breaking you very much pretty princess." Still holding her chin he leaned down and was rewarded with a swift punch to the stomach. Growling he hit her across the face as his companion hit between her bloodied shoulders, effectively sending her to the ground and thus forcing her hands back above her head.  
  
The tall one walked around the tree and Alex winced as she felt the rope tighten and force her back onto her feet via her sore arms; her hands now above her head as she stood. "Let us try this again pretty princess," the gantese hissed, bringing her chin up again; Alex kneed him hard in the groin before kicking back at his friend. Alex smirked at the joint gasps of pain for a second before she felt her scalp feel on fire as the shorter one pulled her hair back.  
  
"Still a bit feisty hmm? We can quickly remedy that, now can't we?" Alex felt herself being turned around and pushed face up against the tree and a rough rope snake tightly around her hips. Her hair was placed beside her face and he shirt roughly ripped, exposing her back to the cold wind. Watching the tall one approach the packs by the fire Alex felt a stab of fear, "Still want to be feisty princess?" the short one asked, drawing a rough hand down the creamy planes; he was promptly kicked at, "Pity."  
  
Alex watched as the taller stepped away from the packs, a wicked looking whip in his hands. Swallowing, Alex face the tree, determined on to cry out. She couldn't help but let out a strangled cry of pain as the leather first lashed against her back then returned again. Her back soon felt on fire against the cool wind, several times the lashes fell on her wounded shoulders causing her to cry out in pain until she trembled with the agony.  
  
Eventually they untied her from the side of the tree. It took all of her will power to remain standing and face down her captors. The larger believer stepped close enough that she couldn't kick him and whispered into her ear, "Still opposed?" At her attempted kick he punched her in the stomach. "Still?" he hissed, she spat; he punched again, winding her. "Still?" she growled as he avoided her attack and hit her again.  
  
"Perhaps a little cold may make her more... amiable?" his comrade suggested, pulling at her ripped shirt with a leer. It took a split second for Alex to grasp what he was saying before she reacted.  
  
'Dear Riva!' Alex thought as she struggled violently. However, as strongly as she struggled she was eventually stripped of her clothes until she stood, trembling head to foot from cold and embarrassment. Refusing to watch the two play with her undergarments or look at her prince who she now wished did not have the legendary eld eyesight or give the duo more to see than necessary she turned and faced the tree relishing in the little shelter it gave her from the icy wind.  
  
Shivering from the cold she willed her mind to remember warmth and fire. Her mind invariable drew her back to memories of her childhood with Thia and running down a deserted beach on a hot summer's day and scaring their nurse by running straight into the warm sea water. They sacred the nurse many times that summer; Thia had been ten and she had been five and a half, they would sneak out into the nearby orchards and hide up the trees by the road, lobbing apples at 'enemies' more often then not members of the nobility.  
  
The habit hadn't died out until she herself was ten and the two had been sitting up in one of the largest trees and spied horsemen heading their way. Preparing their ammunition the girls waited until the riders were below them before launching out their assault. Alex's apple had hit the shortest of the riders dead between the eyes; that was her first meeting of prince Faldain.  
  
She blushed at the thought, Thia had thought it strange how shy she had been around her brother but even at ten she couldn't help but wish she could impress Faldain as a 'lady', she'd always thought of him as handsome and would blush and hide if she ever saw him coming. Eventually Thia gave up trying to get her to spend time with her brother and balanced out her time between the two until she went to the academy three years ago.  
  
'Guess I was smitten from the start.' She thought and sighed.  
  
'Yay you finally admitted you like him!'  
  
"Shut up evil voice, thought I'd got rid of you.'  
  
'I just appear when you are in most turmoil.'  
  
'Thanks.' She replied sarcastically, 'Why did he have to see me like this!' she coloured at the thought of the sharp eyed prince across the clearing. 'Oh dear evil one and evil two are returning.'  
  
Looking at the tree Alex was struck by a sudden idea of avoidance, 'This going to hurt.' Flexing her leg and feet to wake them she grabbed onto the rope above and scaled up the tree to where the rope was tied. Forcing her stiff fingers to work she pried the knots open as the duo moved towards her; dropping to the floor she sprinted off into the forest, wishing she could release her wrists.  
  
She dashed through the forest until a sudden tug threw her to the hard ground, looking up she saw, the taller of the gantese holding onto the end of the rope. Sitting on the floor she cursed him and all his descendants until the last generation. Smirking the gantese dragged her back along the forest floor, leaving gashes across her legs, to the campsite.  
  
Once back he bound her harshly to the base of the tree and proceeded to leer at her now shaking body. "You shall be punished for attempting to escape," he whispered against her neck, producing his dagger he made several shallow cuts along her side, "My comrade and I shall not be so gentle with you now." His hand slid down her side, she attempted to wriggle from his grasp but he had her pinned down tightly. 'Riva protect me!'  
  
He chuckled as his hands flew everywhere causing her to squirm. "No pretty princess," he leaned down to her face, "are we still a maid?" Alex's eyes widened slightly, her breath hitching in fear as his hand trailed up her thigh. "Hmm I think that is a yes..." he commented lowering his head to the top of her breast.  
  
Alex screamed as she felt his fangs sink into the soft flesh, drawing blood. "Yes." he hissed in satisfaction, "Unplucked fruit tastes sweetest. Perhaps if you do not move this will not hurt...or not." Despite her closer eyes she could feel him lean forward and his hands fumbling by his leggings, "But you shall scream for me none the less."  
  
"The lady screams for no one sirrah." Came the deep voice of her future king, "Step back scum." She felt the gantese move back and the cool wind hit her body. Reveling in the feeling she sent a silent thanks to Riva and opened her eyes to see the gantese's body slump to the ground by Thum's sword.  
  
Looking up she saw the concerned blue eyes of her prince, 'oh gosh this is going to sound like some kind of fairytale story, gallant prince, damsel in distress.' "Alex are you alright?"  
  
She looked at the prince dumbly for a few seconds before saracastically replying, "Sure. Never been better...why do you ask!"  
  
The prince grinned "There's my Alexeika; Thum grab Alex some clothes; you must be freezing." She looked sheepily at her blue toes as he quickly untied her. She hissed as her arm muscles protested against the movement after their long inactivity.  
  
"Can you move?" Dain asked, "We need to leave as soon as possible, I'm not sure if they'll shift watch, I can sense the escort party and Thia on the road, we just need to get to there." She blushed as his eyes scanned across her body for grievous injury and took his proffered hand as Thum brought over a spare shirt and her clothes. Flushing further she slipped behind the tree and dressed.  
  
"How did you get loose?" she queried as she slipped the rough shirt over her tender back, flinching as it made contact with the numerous cuts.  
  
"His highness decided to pull the same stunt you did, our captors seemed more interested in you and didn't notice." Thum said with a grin, picking up the rest of their belongings "Quite a nice trick if you ask me."  
  
"Let's go." Faldain said softly as Alex appeared from behind the tree, leading the way softly through the thick forest, feet could be heard stamping further to the left as the group hurried on towards the road. As they neared the break in the trees a yell sounded behind them and running footsteps ensued.  
  
"Thum go warn the escort, we might not be able to out run them." Dain commanded as they set into a run. Nodding, albeit somewhat dubiously; Thum raced ahead of the pair. Hearing the footsteps gaining they put on a burst of speed until, almost at the road Alex noted Dain lagging.  
  
"Come on Dain we're almost there." She whispered slowing to his side as their two pursuers appeared. "Shit." She hissed as they spotted them, hearing her comment Dain picked up speed. Turning her head back around she saw torchlight just ahead, moving steadily towards them. Dain slipped. Ignoring her backs protest she dragged him upright and almost ran head first into two netheran guards moving to intercept their hunters.  
  
Sighing in relief she and Dain hobbled into the light of the camp at a slower pace. "Thia get your princess behind over here and heal your brother's leg!" she called across the camp. Thia appeared quickly and dragged the two bodily to the fire before inspecting her brother's leg.  
  
She quickly cleaned and bound the wound before forcing a cup of tonic into her brother's hands. "Thia take Alex to your tent, she needs your help more than me." Dain commanded, voice strong despite his weariness.  
  
Rolling her eyes Alex followed Thia into the only tent containing Sandrina and Pheresa. Once inside she slipped of her cloak and heard Thia gasp, "Alex you top is covered with blood, what did they do whip you front and back! Take that shirt off now." Gingerly she pulled off the shirt, wincing as it stuck to the cuts on her back. "Pheresa make sure no one comes in except Sandrina, San go get some hot water from the fire, we'll need lots. Alex lie down on the cot I'll do your back first."  
  
The girls followed obediently, Alex lay face down on the cot, 'Hmm smells like Papa, how odd.' Many minutes passed as Thia cleaned the numerous wounds on her back until a commotion could be heard outside. Pheresa's quiet voice could be heard competing with a strong male outside until the tent flap suddenly opened and the intruder was faced with the full wrath of healer Thia's glare.  
  
The intruder was a tall, lean, middle aged man with grey hair, a strong jutting nose and bushy grey eyebrows. Right now the man's eyes flashed with worry, "Your highness, how has my daughter been injured?"  
  
"Papa don't worry yourself, I'll be fine." Alex chastised from the bed behind Thia, who chose to ignore the father and continue her ministrations.  
  
"Aiya! They whipped you!" she heard her father cry as he moved beside her, concern etched across his strong features, "Still isn't enough for the prince to be out there fretting. What else my pet?" he queried softly as Alexeika turned to face her father.  
  
"Let us say had the prince not escaped his bounds as fast I would not remain a maid shall we." Alex said with a quiver in her voice, tears of shame forming in her blue eyes.  
  
Ilymir's eyes harden, his hands shook and a growl was drawn from his throat at the mere thought before his countenance turned to one of tenderness as he knelt by his daughter's side. "Aye but I have you safely with me now and we are going to celebrate your seventeenth birthday spectacularly."  
  
Alex smiled softly at her father as he stroked her hair softly. "Alex you need to sit up now, I'll clean the front and bandage both together." Thia said as she and Ilymir helped her upright. Ilymir hissed at the bite mark on his daughter but stayed beside her for comfort as Thia finished the last of the cuts and began bandaging the wounds. "Anything else I should know about?" Thia asked, inspecting her work.  
  
"I have some cuts on my legs." Alex offered, Thia motioned for her show her. Her legs weren't as bad, three reasonable scratches ran across them but Thia cleaned them quickly before ordering her to bed. "But I need to thank Faldain." She protested, her comment to her father reawakening her sense of debt to the handsome prince.  
  
"Nonsense, my brother would me most annoyed to see you up and would probably have my head." Thia gently admonished, forcing her back down and giving her a sweet tasting liquid.  
  
"Don't worry pet, I shall give him your thanks, the prince and I need to talk." Her father offered her gently, "You need your rest. You can thank him in the morn."  
  
"Love you Papa." She called as she felt sleep overtake her, 'damn Thia put sleeping herbs in that.'  
  
A.N: Yes I realize the last chapter had a stupid ending so I wrote this as soon as possible, hopefully this is better...please don't kill me for doing that to Alex, at least she wasn't actually raped, I couldn't bring myself to do that to her...Anyway next chapter on to Grov! And more of our darling prince I think! 


	8. Back to Grov with a birthday, Beltaine a...

Chapter8: Back to Grov with a birthday, Beltaine and a Ball  
  
Alex was running down the rarely used path through the palace gardens. She was grinning, reveling in the warm sun that shone down and warmed her through the soft grey dress her father had bought her for her birthday. Her father would disapprove of her running out here bare foot but the grass felt deliciously soft under her toes.  
  
She dropped down as she reached a large clover patch and set about making chains from its multitude of small white flowers. Humming softly a quiet eld tune her mother had sung when she was a child she didn't notice the man's approach. Feeling the shadow fall across her she looked up expecting it to be Thia, as only Thia, to her knowledge, knew of this garden; leering down at her were a pair of black eyes and a now familiar mouth set with sharp teeth. Recognizing the gantese she screamed.  
  
Still half in the dream Alex struck out hard at the person holding her down on the pallet, struggle to escape from his grip. "Alex, open your eyes, it's alright; it's just me." Came the hoarse command as Alex slowly opened her eyes, breathing still ragged, to reveal the worried features of Prince Faldain. Her heartbeat began to drop from its racing pace as she recognized his face.  
  
"I'm alright," she managed to rasp; gratefully taking the goblet of water he offered "Just a bad dream."  
  
"Aye just a dream." He replied taking the cup back, pushing her hair back affectionately behind her ear. She was about to sit up when she remembered she was dressed in aught but bandages and undergarments beneath the blanket.  
  
"Where is everyone?" she asked, noting the lack of her father or any of the girls within the small brown tent. 'Papa wouldn't like the implications of this.'  
  
"Preparing food and horses; Thia is checking up on Thum, she'll be here to check on you shortly." He replied softly and gave her an odd look, "Aren't you going to get up?"  
  
"No offensive Dain, you being present and in my current state of dress; no." she replied a little more sharply than she intended having, after making sure she would be covered, sat up whilst making the comment.  
  
The prince had the grace to blush before tilting his head, "Thia's coming, I'll leave you to the gentle hands of Thia the healer," and without further ado opened the flap to reveal a piqued princess Thia. "I'm going!" he offered at her pointed look and with a final grin at Alex, left.  
  
Thia looked between Alex and her retreating brothers back several times before arching an inquisitive eyebrow at her friend "I had a nightmare and he woke me up you gutter minded princess." Alex shot teasingly at her friend, causing the eyebrow to rise higher in disbelief.  
  
"As you say Alex." The princess replied with a beguiling smile as she moved to check Alex's wounds. Several minutes passed silently as Thia finished checking her handiwork and proclaimed that Alex could get up though her look warned her not to even think of any kind of exercise. "I'll pack up the tent." Thia said as Alex opened her mouth, "Go get some food from the fire; Sandrina should have saved you some porridge."  
  
Muttering about oppressive tyrant princesses Alex moved through the throng of the breaking camp to where Sandrina stood beside the extinguished fire. Thanking her friend for the food Alex listened as she and Phereasa argued over the qualities of certain seamstresses, less than intrigued by the conversation she scanned the crowd; her father and the two princes seemed to be having a pleasant conversation by the horses. 'Ah, spoke to soon,' Gavril soon moved off with a dismissive flick of his hand.  
  
Thum and another fair haired young man were moving the quickly dissembled tent towards a pack horse, the young man turned and she quickly recognized him as count Lanyl Oterya; the count seemed to be taking extra care to look after Thia, who, to Alex's shock, giggled as he whispered something in her ear. 'Now this was interesting.'  
  
The call went out to mount up, it was only as she stood before the mounted company that she remembered Disleika's fall in battle. Her father dismounted just as Faldain cut across, "Princess Alexeika may Brannan have the honour of carry you back to Grov?"  
  
Her father nodded as he lifted gently her up onto the front of the prince's horse, ignoring her shocked splutter and subversive mutterings about being able to mount a horse, before returning to his own mount. Dain's arm slipped back round her to grasp the reins sending tingles she hoped he did not sense up her spine. Feeling suddenly shy Alex tried to ignore the feel of his 'well toned body and sculpted thighs' behind her as they moved as one with the horse, and focused on riding. Needless to say it was looking to be a long half-day's ride, even more so when Faldain shifted closer to ease the strain on his wounded leg bringing her further into contact with the inner thighs of the attractive prince.  
  
Squawks of pain could be heard intermittently from within the seamstress' quarters of the royal palace as the beltaine festival, and its ball, quickly approached. Wincing at the prospect of her appointment with the probably now cranky seamstress after her meal, Alex proceeded down the back corridor to the kitchens.  
  
Thanks to the healing powers of the sorcerelle-healers at the palace Alex's wounds had healed quickly over the last three days, by tomorrow, the day of the festival, she would be completely healed thus allowing her to wear whatever design dress her friends had intended for her. Alex's mouth twitched at the thought as she entered the kitchens, 'Riva knows what her friends had planned for her.'  
  
"We're dressing you up for your birthday as part of your present, and no you can't worm your way out of the ball when it falls on your seventeenth." Thia had chastised once they had broken the news.  
  
Begging some food of the disgruntled cooks Alex decided to take advantage of the excellent day before her father found her without a chaperone and sat on an outside bench in the warm kitchen garden before engaging her meal. Sighing once she finished she parted from the peaceful garden and returned quickly to her rooms in hopes that her absence had gone unnoticed by her father.  
  
Luck was not with her it seemed as she returned to a scowling general and his stern protector. Bowing her head she stepped silently into the drawing room, shutting the door behind her. "May I ask where you have been, sneaking through the servants' passages?"  
  
Alexeika flushed at the implication of the comments, "I was hungry and in need of fresh air and a walk; I had some food in the kitchen garden and returned here." she replied meekly, lifting her eyes briefly to her father's before dropping them back down to her shoes, "I did not think, I'm sorry."  
  
Her father snorted, "You rarely think now days pet, Alexeika you are no longer a child. You are a young woman of noble station. Do not threaten your name amongst the court, many will seek to undermine your reputation, if only because they see you as more than a friend to his highness and a threat; you must act as a princess." Her father's tone softened as he spoke, "Please Alex, for my sanity; you are as beautiful as your mother, I would have thought you'd have realized men will try to take advantage of you. Do not run off without a chaperone, such men are not only found among gantese."  
  
Thoroughly chastised Alex nodded before giving her father a quick hug, "Now, allow an old man to escort a fair maiden to her dressing session." Resting her palm on her father's pro-offered arm Alex glided down the proper hallway to the seamstress' quarters, curtseying as her three friends awaited her by the door.  
  
"General Volvn, may you relinquish your daughter to my supervision for the rest of the day, her dress is intended to be a surprise for all until tomorrow eve? Rest assured you have my word I shall return her in one piece." Thia asked in her gracious manner.  
  
"Of course your highness, I entrust my daughter to your care; see you at dinner pet." Ilymir replied courteously before leaving Alex to the mercy of the three women who were being to smile at her in a way that was not quite re-assuring.  
  
"Come Alex, face your doom." Thia intoned with the air of an undertaker before opening the door to reveal Alex's early birthday present.  
  
"Thia are you sure this dress isn't too low, I feel like I'm about to fall out of it!" Alex whined as the silver laces were being drawn up the back of the burgundy dress, tightening the fabric around her slim waist. The silver laces matched the vine-like embroidery on the waist, straight, and in her opinion low, neckline and hem. Even the pointed tips of the sleeves had the silver vines embroidered on them.  
  
"Honestly Alex, would I dress you in something scandalous? It's perfect, trust me." Thia replied as the last of laces were tied. "Now come out and let me see you." Alex stepped gingerly out from behind the screen.  
  
"My father is going to kill me." Alex replied as she looked in the mirror with a gasp, wishing she could just tug the neckline up a little higher.  
  
"Always knew there was a princess in there somewhere." Thia teased, handing over a pair of slippers made from silver cloth and sitting Alex on a chair before calling Phereasa and Sandrina in.  
  
The other girls had gotten ready earlier during the day as Alex spent time with her father; she still held in her hands the last present he had given her saying it was her mother's; a box containing a fine silver necklace with a single bard crystal in the shape of a pentagram. Opening the box Alex moved to put the necklace on when Thia stopped her.  
  
"This is beautiful Alexeika, allow me. Was it a gift?" Thia queried in her soft manner as she slowly looped the necklace around Alex's neck and began to brush her hair.  
  
"It was my mother's, she wished me to have when I turned seventeen; I thought they suited the dress more so than my emeralds." Alex replied with a small grin.  
  
"But only royalty may wear king's glass, even I would not be so bold." Phereasa gasped touching the necklace in reverence.  
  
"My father says that it was passed down mother to daughter for many years; by tradition each receives and wears the necklace on their seventeenth birthday." Alex replied touching the necklace herself, "That would be the eld side of my family, they're traditions are quiet different."  
  
"Done." Thia pronounced having finished braiding back the small pieces of hair from each side of Alex's face with silver thread leaving he curls loose down he back but out of her face. "I won't even try to put make up on you because you'll probably hurt me."  
  
The girls' giggle were interrupted by a rap on the door, Thia opened it to reveal a distressed looking maid, "Please your highness, their highnesses Prince Gavril and Prince Faldain await to escort yourself and Lady Phereasa to the ball." The maid said quickly, with a fearful glance behind her.  
  
"We will come immediately; leaving those two alone can be quite disconcerting." Thia replied kindly to the scared maid, "Perhaps you can relay to Lady Sandrina and Princess Alexeika's fathers that their daughters await their escort?" she suggested causing the maid to bob gratefully and scurry from the rooms. "See you soon." Thia said to the girls before gliding with Phereasa into the adjoining room.  
  
"I have to thank you for the cakes you sent to me, they were a lovely present." Alex said smiling at her friend, "My father sends his complements and that he wishes he had a son to marry you to so he may 'gain access to your culinary delights'."  
  
Sandrina laughed, "Shall we move into the next room to await our fathers dear; my father helped find this dress, do you think it's too, formal?"  
  
Sandrina's dress was a pale lilac that accentuated her blonde hair, curled down her waist; that was tight but undoubtedly modest. "No, I think it suits you and at least you have no fear of falling out, I'm going to remain poker straight this evening in fear of such an eventuality." Alex replied with a smile moving into the next room.  
  
The girl's fathers moved into the room, originally engrossed in conversation, they fell silent as they caught sight of their daughters. A flicker or some unreadable emotion passed through Ilymir's eyes as he regarded his blushing daughter for a second before silently offering her his arm. Sandrina and her father had somehow already slipped quietly from the room towards the hall of glass.  
  
"You look beautiful pet; I fear I shall have to barricade the entrance to your rooms after this night." Her father whispered conspiringly in her ear, kissing her blushed cheek affectionately before they descended the wide staircase, past the gilded carved wood danselk heads, and into the bright hall.  
  
A long table, laid with innumerable delicacies ran along the back wall, a group of musicians had set up in the corner and candles ran throughout the hall, the bard crystals hanging from the ceiling creating an eerie counterpart to the soft music. Heads raised as the pair descended and an uncanny hush fell across the hall.  
  
Unnerved by the attention she was receiving, Alexeika's grip tightened on her father's arm unconsciously as she scanned the crowd for a familiar face to latch onto. She quickly spotted her king, Tobeszijian's proud build set him apart from the crowd, the king smiled gently at her as the crowd parted for her and her father to approach him. Beside him a figure dressed in crimson and gold collared, could only be King Verence of Mandria watching on with quiet interest.  
  
Having reached the king Alexeika dropped into a low curtsey as her father officially presented his grown daughter to his king and the court. "I welcome you to my court, Princess Alexeika Volvn." Tobeszijian directed towards the crowd, "Rise and take your place by your father." He turned to the monarch beside him, "Verence, may I introduce you to general Volvn and his daughter Alexeika." Alex and her father curtsied and bowed to the mandrian monarch.  
  
Mouth twitching slightly, Verence turned to face the princess, "Alexeika I hear that you attacked my son upon your first meeting, perhaps you could regale to me the circumstances of the event?"  
  
Alex felt her stomach drop and her cheeks flame as her father and king turned towards her with utmost curiosity, 'oh dear, I knew that wasn't a good idea.' She continued as diplomatically as possible "His highness made an uninformed comment about the honour of me and my princess due to our weapons skills; I reacted badly, perhaps on some level I thought to prove our skills and avenge my friend's honour, I did not know your son's rank until after, your majesty. I so my reaction may have been tempered." To her relief Verence chuckled heartily.  
  
"Aye my son seems to have developed an unhealthy perchance for offending Netheran royalty and seems well dealt with." Verence added heartily, flicking his gaze to Tobeszijian's far side, "How undiplomatic of him." With a final smile at Alex he engaged her father and king in a recount of the battle of Belrad.  
  
Wondering who had caused Verence to make reference to the dispute between the two princes, and hoping it was not Gavril, Alexeika turned to see who was on Tobeszijian's right. Turning she saw a young man dressed in a burgundy tunic and crowned with a gold circuit, staring directly at her, a half raised wine glass forgotten in his hand.  
  
Shocked by the likewise transformation Alex stared back until Thia, in her silver gown, called her over to the buffet table, though the eld eyes continued staring fixedly at her over a goblet of wine. Blushing she moved along the table and sampled some of the delicacies with Thia but continued to feel the intense gaze on her back.  
  
"My brother seems stunned by your transformation, I think." Thia whispered as they gazed over a magnificent sculpted pasty in the shape of an eagle.  
  
"Ah yes and I haven't noticed the looks between you and count Lanyl?" Alex shot back, noticing the normally composed princess' betraying blush.  
  
"He has asked for an audience with my father," she whispered back dramatically, "What if Papa tries to lop his head off?"  
  
"A little melodramatic aren't we? The Lanyl is sweet, and a good match; your father will consider it, he'll probably even quiz you on your feelings." She replied strongly, "You need not worry."  
  
"Yes, I suppose I should not; steering back to the topic at hand. You. My brother. Care to explain?" Thia replied, wickedly grinning as Alex stifled a groan of frustration.  
  
"Thia does he no longer like Phereasa or did someone forget to send me the message? Though even if he no longer likes Phereasa why would he be attracted to me?" she replied softly as they passed a group of chattering blondes.  
  
"Oh he told Phereasa about a month ago that he no longer sees her in any way other than a friend, that he realized that he wanted, what was it, 'a more spirited woman for a partner'" Thia replied causing Alex to choke on her mouthful of wine.  
  
"And you didn't tell me this?" she replied, looking at Thia in shock.  
  
"But you said you didn't fancy my brother." Thia replied in false innocence, "Have you changed your mind?" Alex blushed causing Thia to giggle, "I never believed you when you said you didn't; you liked him when you were ten, it was funny to watch you scamper when he appeared, although it did get a bit tiresome after a while."  
  
"Alright, you win! I liked him since I was ten!" Alex hissed, trying to end the embarrassing conversation along with her wine, "So?"  
  
"So, go over there; start talking to him, make use of that dress!" Thia replied with a devilish grin.  
  
"I would not say that so loud! I can't." Alex managed to stammer, "I can't flirt!"  
  
"Well stay here and I shall bring my dense-headed brother over here before her becomes totally inebriated staring at your behind." Thia replied decisively, slipping into the melee before Alex could protest. Alex watched her slip a few words to the prince, who blushed, did a lot of head shaking and glances in her direction before following his sister over.  
  
'Oh dear!' she thought, downing a glass of wine and reaching for another. 'This can't be good.'  
  
"Alexeika, do you mind if I leave you in my esteemed brother's company? There is a certain person I must seek out." Thia asked and leaned towards Alex and whispered, "Where did you last see Lanyl?"  
  
Alex dutifully pointed out the count and continued to watch Thia drag him onto the dance floor beside Thum and Sandrina. After this distraction an uncomfortable silence passed as Alex's gaze became fixed on her wine goblet and the prince's on her...well hopefully on the embroidery on the neckline of her dress. The prince looked even more splendid close up, his strong frame accentuated through the fine material; he looked every bit a prince. Lifting her eyes she finally met his, intrigued she noticed they had turned a dark shade she did not recognize as they scanned over her apparel, he seemed speechless.  
  
She downed another glass of wine and looked around nervously. Nearby several younger males seemed to be staring in her direction, including a short eld. A tall blonde was gazing at her in a manner similar to the gantese they had met on the trail, repressing a shudder of revulsion she picked up yet another glass of wine and quickly drank it. 'I think I'm going to be a little tipsy if I keep this up.'  
  
"Alexeika, you look beautiful." Faldain finally managed out, his voice somewhat huskier than usual, as he lifted her hand to his lips. Smiling graciously she blushed as tingles ran up her arm and took another large mouthful of her wine before returning the compliment.  
  
"Alexeika, how many glasses of wine have you had?" Dain queried a little worriedly, moving closer to less restrict access to the table, as Alex downed the rest of the ruby drink.  
  
As she was about to reply Alex felt a questioning hand on her arm, behind her was the eld whom she had spotted before. She could now see the amber eyes flecked with silver, rich blonde hair, handsome features and the gold earring hanging on the pointed ear of the eld.  
  
"Forgive me cousin; I was wondering if I could request a dance from m'lady?" asked the melodious voice.  
  
"Of course..." Alex replied before realising she did not know the eld's name.  
  
"Prince Potanderzin, I am afraid I have yet to make m'lady's acquaintance." The eld replied, bowing with a kiss upon her hand.  
  
"I am Princess Alexeika Volvn, your highness. It is a pleasure to meet you." She replied with a curtsey, 'the heir to the eld kingdom.'  
  
"The pleasure is mine princess; it is an honour to dance with the most beautiful woman present." Blushing at the flirtatious eld's compliments Alexeika let herself be led onto the floor.  
  
Several dances, and wine glasses, later Alex realized her mistake in agreeing to the eld's request. Not only did she loose sight of her prince but his cousin's move seemed to have emboldened others, forcing her to quickly down her glasses before being partnered to every dance. At present she had managed to slip out a nearby door to the balcony to gain some fresh air and some peace. 'Damn Thia's dress!'  
  
Sighing she gazed up at the stars as a soft wind played her curls across her left shoulder and she fingered the stem of her goblet. She heard a soft tread come up behind her a tall presence take place to her right. Biting her lip she shifted her gaze down to the gardens.  
  
"You never answered my question." Came the teasing voice beside her causing Alex to gaze up at the prince in confusion. "How many of these," he poked the goblet playfully, "Have you had?"  
  
"Now you sound like my father." She replied before counting the glasses in her head and grimacing, "Lots."  
  
"How many?" he pressed, turning to face her directly.  
  
She looked at her feet sheepishly and whispered, "Ten and a half." "And you're still standing!" Faldain exclaimed, "Let me never get into a drinking contest with you, m'lady."  
  
"Barely, why do you think I am hiding out here? Another dance and I'll be too dizzy to see straight." She replied wryly, "no offence but damn your sister for picking this dress, I knew it was too low cut!"  
  
"Personally I like it." Faldain replied, looking down at her; the edge to his voice making Alex notice how close they were actually standing. Seeming to pick up on this too Faldain took a step back, a cold wind passed, making her shiver slightly.  
  
"Are you cold? Shall escort you back inside?" Faldain asked softly, noticing her shiver before moving towards her and blocking the offending wind.  
  
"No, inside equals leering males, dancing and dizziness. You are making a good wind barrier in that spot though." She replied back mischievously causing him to smile. Deciding to get to the bottom of bizarre hearted prince she queried innocently "Am I to continue to try and match-make my prince and Phereasa?"  
  
Faldain looked stunned for a second before blushing and putting in a hasty "Nay, I afraid I have not thought of the lady in that light for a while now." Alex raised an eyebrow before turning with him to look upon the gardens.  
  
"I noticed that what I felt for the lady was aught but an infatuation with another's intended, though I pity the lady for being condemned to Gavril's side. I realized the shallowness of my feelings for the lady in comparison to other women in my life." Faldain elaborated, looking concerned as Alex stiffened as a man crossed the lawn. "What?"  
  
"That man," Alex began looking down, "He; well this may sound silly but he reminds me of that gantese; I know it is unfair; but there is something in the way he looks at me that makes me uncomfortable; I'm not sure." She paused as Faldain took her hands.  
  
"It's not silly." He soothed, putting a soft hand to the side of her face, "Anyone would be jumpy after what you have been through." He stepped closer, when he spoke his voice was little more than a pained whisper "I, I have no idea how you stayed so strong; it was so hard to watch them; I just wished to kill them with my bare hands." He was shaking with the old aggression, then suddenly dropped his head in shame, "You are so beautiful and brave; how could any of these court daisies compare!" he choked slightly and took a sad step back, blue moonlight shifting across his features "How can I compare? How can I be worthy of you?"  
  
Alexeika stood gaping at him for several seconds; 'Did he say? Me, brave? He thinks I'm beautiful? Why is he not worthy? Riva, confusing this one!' she downed the rest of her eleventh glass, 'Oh gosh alcohol impinging brain function, causing hallucinations. I feel faint. I'm rambling in my head.'  
  
"I don't feel so good." Alex commented dreamily as a pair of warm arm enveloped her just as she swooned.  
  
Needless to say that when Alex awoke from a hazy dream involving warm arms, raven hair and sweet kisses the next morning she had quite a headache. She learnt that prince Faldain and her father were able to get her to her rooms with no one being any the wiser.  
  
Taking breakfast and a long hot bath, all the while sipping on some cold water, allowed the hung-over princess to feel much better about the day's prospects and resolve to thank said prince upon their next meeting. She had just finished dressing in a simple, modest, grey dress; gifted by her father for her birthday, when the general entered her quarters.  
  
"Ah pet! Up at last! How are you feeling?" her father asked boisterously, putting an arm around her shoulders.  
  
"I am feeling much better, I did have a headache but it has just passed. Was I much trouble?" she asked sheepily.  
  
"I do not remember the prince collapsing under your weight as he took you up the servant's stairs with me." The general replied with a grin at his blushing daughter, "May I ask what prompted you to drink eleven glasses of wine?"  
  
"Well, I felt in need of some courage when I was deserted to face off determined young males alone in that dress!" Alex replied, glaring as her father chuckled.  
  
"Ah but we left you with the handsome prince!" her father bantered back.  
  
"Prince, also being young and male and influenced by said dress!" Alex shot back, "Anyway I have learnt my lesson. In the future I shall hide on balconies and stop doing friends favours by pointing out their love interests."  
  
"Well my pet, I actually come to relay a message." Alex's eyebrows rose, "Princess Thiatereika asked that you should join her in 'your secret garden', I assume you understand what the princess was saying." He father commented.  
  
"Aye it is a section of the garden that we found when we were young, no one else knows of it." Alexeika replied, "Though I suppose I need an escort..." she bit her lip in thought, balancing the need for privacy over going.  
  
"I'm sure, pet, you are capable of reaching this garden unspotted?" her father asked cheekily, "Just this once." He added sternly as Alex's face lit up.  
  
"Aye Papa, thank you." She replied with a hug and slipped out the servant's passages to the gardens. Reaching the glade she noticed Thia had not yet arrived, so she sat down by several daisies and proceeded to make a wreath for her unbound hair, singing softly.  
  
Looking up as she heard footsteps she was surprised to see Thia leading Lanyl and Faldain to the glade, Dain was staring at her again. Spotting Alex Thia quickly walked over and whispered into her ear, "I wanted some time alone with Lanyl; my father is considering his suit, so I wondered if perhaps you could distract my brother somewhat?"  
  
Alexeika sighed, "Aye I guess, I need to talk to your brother anyway."  
  
Thia moved back over to the males who stood nearby and motioned to the count, "Lanyl, may I speak with you for a moment?" she gave her brother a pointed look, "Perhaps you can keep the princess company brother."  
  
Faldain rolled his eyes and sat down beside Alexeika muttering and insubordinate "Yes mother." Looking up at Alex he commented "No headache I see."  
  
"Aye, the wonders of water for a sore head!" she replied with a grin before blushing, again, "I must thank you for your help and, err, discretion, last night. I was most kind"  
  
Faldain continued to stare at her eyes, "It was no problem, and at least you were not drunk and making lewd comments."  
  
Alex laughed and dropped her voice, "Yes then I may have made some comments about you carrying me up to my quarters."  
  
Faldain leaned closer to her ear and purred, "It was a pleasure." Alex coloured at the implication and felt a small tremor pass through her at his words; well, from that and the softness of his breath against the sensitive part of her neck.  
  
Faldain reached up a hand and gently turned her chin towards him so she looked into his eyes; they were the same odd tint they had been the night before, and she now remembered, the night of, and the day after, the attack. A dark tint, somewhere between navy blue and dark silver.  
  
"I think I may have confused you with my comments last night. I wanted to explain that to me, you; stubborn, argumentative and opinionated as you are, are perfect. You have such strength in your loyalty, bravery and your will; that is beyond all other women." Faldain's hand cupped the side of her face in reverence the other stroked her hair as they continued to gaze into each other's eyes as though they sat mesmerized, "Alexeika, you are perfect; every moment I spend with you is a blessing, I feel complete beside you. I cannot believe it has taken me so long to value you, or how quickly I have reached this point where I must see you each day else the day is wasted. If that is not love, I know not what is."  
  
Alexeika continued to gaze up at Faldain, trembling slightly, still unable to remove her eyes, even as Dain laid his forehead against hers and finally whispered, "I love you." Their eyes were finally parted as hers fluttered closed upon feeling his soft lips upon hers, she groaned inwardly as he ended the kiss quickly, "I will not force myself upon you without your consent, Alexeika; how do you feel about me?"  
  
Alex slid her hands into his hair and brought her face close to his, "Do you have to ask?" Dain cracked a wolfish grin and lowered his mouth to hers once more, but with a little, ok a lot, more passion; oblivious to a similar scenario being acted out on the other side of the glade.  
  
"Do you know how much I have wanted to kiss you and hold you in my arms?" Dain asked gruffly several minutes later as Alex lay half beneath him on the soft grass, hair fanned out behind her head, "Or how much I love your hair?" Dain ran his hands through the silken locks while her buried his face in her neck, "Or how scared I was for you once we were captured and how you haunt my dreams and thoughts?" he began kissing her neck and the sensitive skin behind her ear before sighing, "Or how irritated I am to say that we need to go."  
  
"Thia! Let the poor count have some air, we need to head back or fathers will become suspicious." Dain knelt down and lifted Alex back up into his arms and kissed her soundly before placing her on her feet and leading the way out and back to the Volvn's quarters.  
  
Once back at the rooms, having lost Lanyl to his correspondence with his lands, Faldain asked that the old general join his father for an important discussion; throwing a wink to Alexeika as he left. Alex followed the norms of a love-struck woman, sighing, sitting on her bed and daydreaming that she was back in the glade with her handsome prince. Appalled that she was acting this way, she quickly pulled out a book but alas for the besotted princess, 'twas a romance novel and she spent the rest of the day; which wasn't much considering how long she'd slept, in sappy daydreams.  
  
AN: // yeah yeah I was in a mushy mood, they needed some romance...I really wanted them to just kiss! If the chapter is shoddy blame me typing it at night...thanks for the reviews...does anyone know of any other fan fictions for these books? 


	9. in which there are some mushy bits

**Chapter 9:** _In which there are some mushy bits_  
  
The next day Alex left her bedchambers to be greeted by a large vase of flowers on the drawing room table. Grinning she inhaled the scent of the red roses and jasmine; the two had always been her favourites, before lifting out a card from the blooms.  
  
_Alexeika,  
Be warned I am now officially courting you! You cannot flee to the hills; I will follow you to the ends of the earth! I know you love these flowers. Yours always,  
Faldain._

_ P.S. My father requests you and your father join us for lunch at noon, please come.  
_  
Smiling Alex looked up as a familiar pair of footsteps entered the room. Still facing the door he was closing Illymir, voice thick with sleep, grumbled, "Alex do you have any idea why the maids are obsessively giggly today?" the prince turned and caught sight of the bouquet, "Oh. Didn't waste any time, did he?"  
  
Alexeika looked at her father oddly; "That Prince of yours!" Alex looked just as blank, "Prince Faldain! The prince you have spent the past year studying with, the prince who dragged me and his father into his chambers to tell us that he intended to woe you until you couldn't stand up straight."  
  
Alex blushed and inconspicuously laid the card back on the mahogany table, "Oh, Faldain." Illymir rolled his eyes and muttered something about love- struck women. "Said Prince and father have asked us to dine with them at noon." She commented sitting down to a bowl of porridge and a glass of apple juice.  
  
"Truly?" the general picked up the card before quickly scanning it, "Then we must attend." Alex nodded a little dreamily, missing the general's resigned sigh. "Let us hope his majesty does not try to converse with you, if you're this bad away from the prince I doubt you'll notice anything else in his presence."  
  
A knock came at the door as Alex finished the last of her repast. A page stepped forward with a bow, "Princess Thiaterekia wishes that Princess Alexeika join her and her school companions, in the library."  
  
Alexeika moved swiftly down the arched hallway back to her rooms to meet her father. The morning had been fun, the girls from school found numerous books to enjoy. Thia had been engaged in a book on healing; Sandrina a foreign recipe book and Pheresa had found some rather, Interesting poems that she and Alex had giggle over for several minutes. Needless to say 'twas a morning well spent.  
  
Lost in thought Alex didn't notice a movement in the shade of a nearby archway until and strong arm snaked round her waist and pulled into the shadows. About to sink her teeth into the hand over her mouth Alex recognized her abductor and settled for the strongest glare she could find.  
  
Grinning cheekily the prince replaced his hand swiftly with his lips in a sweet kiss before drawing away. "See you at lunch, my love." He whispered in her ear before disappearing down a side corridor.  
  
Somewhat ruffled she continued back to her rooms and upon arrival studiously ignored her father's questioning look at her flamed cheeks. As they walk through the brightly lit corridors, with their intricate wood floors she focused on taking several deep breaths in an attempt to maintain some form of outward composure, whilst chanting an inner mantra of 'that damn prince.'  
  
"Pet?" her father asked softly, after she had been staring at the door to the dining room for several minutes.  
  
Effectively roused she gave her head a quick shake before offering a reassuring smile. "Sorry, I must have been lost in thought, Papa."  
  
With a knowing smile, Illymir took her hand and led her into the red room and to her seat, conspicuously opposite a smiling prince. After exchanging pleasantries, Tobeszijian had them start the meal; roast beef, vegetables and potatoes.  
  
After near the end of the meal Alex was beginning to become annoyed at the smug look on the prince from his earlier surprise. Deciding revenge would be sweet Alex couldn't help but smirk inwardly as the prince jumped at the feel of her foot against his shin. Pleased with the reaction she slid her foot a little higher and swore she just saw the prince's eyes cross.  
  
Sending her a swift glare across the table the prince was rewarded with a maliciously innocent look in return. Sadly Faldain was a quick thinker and caught her foot between his knees stopping her from moving anything but her toes; which she exploited mercilessly against his leg.  
  
Then the unexpected happened, "Shall we move to the balcony?" Tobeszijian queried and at Illymir's nod rose, looking pointedly at his son. As Faldain's grip on her foot loosened she took her father's hand and stood. Faldain himself went red, coughed, took a sip of water and slowly stood whilst pulling his blue tunic down at the front.  
  
As they strolled onto the long balcony, Faldain sent her a heated look before turning to her father. "Prince Illymir, may I have a private word with your daughter?" Illymir gave them a calculating look before nodding slowly and moving to converse with his king.  
  
"Why you little she-cat!" Faldain growled in her ear as she fought vainly not to giggle at his apparent discomfort. "I take it you think this is funny?" Alex nodded, holding her hand over her mouth in an attempt not to laugh.  
  
Faldain gave a dramatic sigh, "And to think I wanted to give you some thing today, and you laugh at my pain!" Alex gave him a disbelieving look.  
  
"I tell the truth; here." Faldain offered with a flourish. Holding out a small iron key and a slip of paper, smiling at Alex's now thoroughly confused look, "You'll understand when you return to your rooms."  
  
Alex's eye flew open in surprise before her father appeared. "Alexeika, his highness, King Tobeszijian and I are required in a meeting, will you make it back you your rooms unescorted?" Alex nodded, and with a last look at Faldain heading back to her chambers.  
  
Once there she quickly spotted what Dain had been referring to. A foot high rectangular oak chest, carved with varying plant patterns sat in the centre of the room under a bunch of jasmine flowers. Lifting the key for closer inspection she realized she had yet to read the prince's new note.  
  
_Alexeika,  
  
Thia, Sandrina, Thum and I intend to take a ride down to the city markets and a picnic spot on the plains tomorrow afternoon; please come with us, alas there shall be an armed escort so I cannot kiss you senseless, but one cannot have everything._

_ My love, always, Dain.  
_  
Alex rolled her eyes slightly, wondering why the daft prince had just not asked her. Still smiling though, she bent to unlock the chest. Opening it she was greeted by the smell of rose petals strewn within and lo and behold, another note atop a mass of fabric.  
  
_Alexeika, _

_I got Thia to steal your measurements so I could have this made, I hope you like it (Thia, Sandrina and Pheresa said you would so I hope they were correct!) Please wear it to tonight's' celebrations. _

_Love, Dain  
_  
Shaking her head Alex lifted the dress gingerly out of the box and laid it across her bed for closer inspection. The dress was made of silk the colour of fallen red leaves with long hanging sleeves of gold lace that shimmered as it moved. Glancing in the box she found a pair of matching slippers and a golden wreath with yet another note attached.  
  
_You can't chicken out of the wreath, Thia is coming to drag you off to get ready she will make sure you wear it!  
_  
Checking for any more notes looking to jump out at her Alex sat down beside the dress, running her hands through the soft material. Tonight's festival was the last day of the Beltaine celebrations; bonfire night. Traditionally couples and lovers would jump the fire to seal their love for one another, revelers would dance and drink around a large bonfire until they tired, collapsed or morning came and a green man and may queen from they young men and women would be crowned to bring in the new season.  
  
Thia arrived as Alex slipped into a lovely daydream in anticipation of the night's events. Slightly grouch at being drawn from such a lovely fantasy Alex sent a mock glare at her friend. "Do you not tire of dressing me up like a doll? Or has your brother significantly bribed you to do so?"  
  
Waving a dismissive hand Thia gestured for the maids following to collect the garments and numerous other objects from Alex's room. "Pish! I'm allowed to act like a girl in some instances. Don't try to deny that you secretly enjoy this kind of thing as well, particularly when there is a prince who, for some obscure reason, you fancy waiting for you at the end of it."  
  
Alex decided now was not the time to be stubborn, Thia would see through her anyway, and cracked a huge grin. "Where to then, oh great princess?"  
  
Thia grabbed her hand and threw out a dramatic arm, "Why the bath house, one cannot have you arriving smelly!"  
  
Giggling Alex followed Thia down the corridor, "What of Pheresa and Sandrina?"  
  
"Pheresa is being held hostage pretty much by her uncle and cousin, so shall not be joining us and our darling Sandrina awaits!"  
  
Alex's grin twisted slightly as they swept down a quiet stairway, "Poor Pheresa!" she dropped her voice to a whisper, "Is Thum courting Sandrina?"  
  
Thia gave a soft sigh before putting on a misty voice, "No one knows; not even them!"  
  
"Hmm perhaps we should focus on Sandrina and you gaining some transformations, I already had enough stares thanks to that dress of yours!" Alex replied evilly as they crossed the garden between the palace and bath house.  
  
"Don't think I've been lazy whilst you have been swooning for my brother, Thum, and several other males, have caught onto our dear friend's beauty." Thia replied with a grin as they entered the bathing house before greeting the object of their discussion.

* * *

Alex laughed as Lanyl took one look at Thia in her blue gown, kissed her soundly and dragged her into a lively dance. The trio had just appeared at the edge of the clearing set aside for the night's festivities and the two princesses were most proud of the transformation the reaped upon Sandrina.  
  
The noble's long blonde curls had been twirled upon her head amid a mass of pink flowers. Dressed in a deep pink gown, her cheeks seemed to glow a soft rose and her blues shone. As Alexeika and Sandrina moved over to Faldain and Thum, both male's jaws fell.  
  
Faldain composed himself first and sent a sharp elbow into Thum's ribs. Blushing further at Thum's reaction Sandrina lent back on Alex's arm. "Sandrina you can't be a coward now do you like him or not?" Alex whispered violently.  
  
"Yes." Sandrina replied timidly, still unconvinced to move freely.  
  
"Then I suggest you at least spend time with him or he'll think you despise him." The final sentence snapped Sandrina out of her meek position and the two girls reached the males.  
  
Unable to control her facial expression Alex beamed at Faldain as they arrived, even more so as he ran his hand through the hair beside her face, ridding her mind of any other thoughts. Any hope at comprehensible thought left as he, with no thought for the spectacle produced, drew her in for a sweet, yet probing, kiss.  
  
"Lady's and gentlemen; I believe we have found our Green Man and May Queen!" a voice boomed from nearby, before being followed by rousing applause, not that the two noticed. The couple drew back from the kiss to find themselves garlanded in flowers, and Faldain's case branches.  
  
"Well you're dancing with me the rest of the night!" Faldain commented wickedly as he swept her into the fast dance and for once Alexeika did not argue a command.

* * *

**AN/**: yes I know pure fluff don't worry I'll do something devious next chapter I figured I'll end this one on a high note, and I wasn't bothered to perfect it, I'm never happy with my romance-y scenes if I did so I'd never update! Anyway enjoy, if you want me to try anything or have any suggestions just tell me! Luv ya! Annuna Btw you should all tell me if anymore fanfics are discovered/written for these books.  
  
Ok I feel like replying to you all so hehehehehe (yes I have had sugar today)  
  
**Amber Myst**: Thanks for all the reviews they're lovely - I aim to please! Glad you liked the eyelash story, thanks for the birthday wish and the comments on the fight scenes they made me feel special! I shall do something to Gavril the ass...still plotting.  
  
**Cai:** Thanks ma petite souer...u should probably grab your own copies of the books sometime!  
  
**Jessica Scarlet:** Love the email! You have to tell me when you start writing, thanks for the review, I think I'm going to do something evil to Gavril soon I'm just working out what's nasty enough, maybe it'll reflect onto Pheresa, I'm still undecided. Glad you liked me keeping Thia.  
  
**Chaosti:** glad I have opened you onto others who have read these stories, thanks for the review, nice to have another 'Thia alive' supporter!  
  
**Princess Myra:** Thanks, you were my first reviewer and it was good encouragement, the review made a bad day shine.


	10. trouble in paradise

Chapter ten: some trouble in paradise  
  
AN: text in italics are directly quoted from "the chalice"...no plagiarism intended.  
  
Sated with drink, the fire's warmth and Faldain by her side Alex began to feel drowsy. The couple had danced for several hours pausing to talk with friends, family and to have a "few" mugs of cider and Alexeika feet were beginning to get tired. Noting her weariness Faldain sat on the grass under the Tree of Life and pulled her close with a kiss on her forehead. Snuggling against the warm chest Alex quickly fell to sleep as the prince languorously stroked her hair.  
  
So they dreamed until much of the crowd had left and midnight passed. Sleeping and dressed as they were, they were unable to defend from and unaware of the attack until an inhumane scream ripped the night.  
  
Sitting up suddenly the pair came face to maw with a salivating shapeshifter. Slowly rising they eyed warily the satisfied believer that stalked towards them; Dain stepped protectively in front of Alex. Sharp canines revealed in a wicked smile, the warrior greeted them, "Finally we meet, Prince Faldain and Princess Alexeika. I have heard much of your bravery; you shall need it once we take you to our master in Sinduel."  
  
Alex felt her heart freeze over again, tales of terror emanated from the gantese capital; few looked upon its black gates and came away unscathed from the horrors within; the city of death warranted the title. The fear was quickly replaced by irritation, why in Thod's name did this have to happen whilst she was in a dress!  
  
As the gantese tied their hands behind their backs and dumped them upon a darsteed Alex was grateful for Dain's presence behind her. In her heart she knew he'd die to protect her, she'd do the same for him; that fact itself was both comforting and disturbing. He seemed aware of the panic that had coursed through her veins as the gantese bound her wrists and had kissed her forehead reassuringly, oh how she loved this man.  
  
Realizing that her thoughts as she was being kidnapped, again, were turning romantic Alex shook her head in exasperation. 'Was she doomed to think only of the prince for the rest of her life? Was she doomed to become as a love- struck court daisy?' Chuckling at her mind's rhetorical questions she realized how insane she must be, shouldn't she be planning an escape, well once they were free of the grey second world they were riding through.  
  
With an inaudible sigh she lent back into Faldain, smiling as he placed a kiss by her ear. Her eyes that were beginning to flutter closed opened suddenly as he began to nip the side of her neck. Leaning back even further her eyes closed again as he proceeded to toy with more of her skin, she didn't notice where her hands rested for several minutes, she then took a little advantage of the situation. 'She couldn't wait till they were married!'

* * *

Alexeika woke with a start at the sudden increase of noise and light that signaled their departure from the eerie second word. A hot sun was glaring down upon them and the sea of red sand and rock that stretched out uninhibited in all directions save the one they faced.  
  
Ahead of them rose a great volcano amid a range of jagged mountains and a sand coloured city walled with black stone between a mountain's roots. As they group galloped across the hot plain to the city Alex's head began to pound, most probably thanks to the amount of alcohol her prince had encouraged her to drink last night as much as the sun's glare.  
  
As they neared the black gates an unholy stench arose from the decaying bodies upon the crenellations and rotting heads sitting upon pikes; not to mention the nonkind that hung in the air and undoubtedly within the walls. Behind her Faldain straightened, glancing back she saw his eyes were set with grim determination and pride. Inspired she sat up and tried her best to balance a haughty expression with breathing through her mouth to avoid the smell.  
  
The duo refused to baulk as they passed through the gates and under the gaze of a bloated soul taker. They pointedly ignored whispers, hurlhounds and believers alike until they passed red walls and ornate gates of a white domed palace trimmed in gold. The believer quickly ushered the down onto the red and white checkered courtyard before herding them, still bound, up several steps to a wide verandah. If the outside of the palace was uncomfortable the inside, despite its shade, was beyond torture. Heat permeated the air, intensifying the aroma of rotting flesh and unwashed bodies. The high wall blocked off any chance of a breeze, and the building inside was nothing short of grotesque.  
  
Carven faces leered menacingly out of door ways; faces contorted in many a monstrous shape. Disembodied souls cursed and floated aimlessly in the shadowy corners. Within the wall panels eyes and silently screaming faces watched their path. At the end of the corridor down which they marched a large bowl of god- steel was altered upon a rune carved pillar in the sun. Each gantese refused to glance at it instead pushing them towards a large door that opened with a groan as they approached.  
  
The heat was overwhelming. An immense blaze roared inside a brick firepit in the room's center. Brown lizards with iridescent throats lay basking atop the broad edge of the firepit wall. Now and then one of them blinked bulbous yellow eyes. Believers, both men and women, moaned and chanted in worship. Clad only in loincloths, their oiled bodies tattooed with intricate designs, they crawled to the firepit on hands and knees, threw offerings into the flames, and retreated to allow others to crawl forward. Thus did the group move in continuous flux. Suddenly one of them leaped to his feet and flung himself into the flames. As he screamed and flailed in the fire- the stench of burning flesh and hair filling the air- the other worshippers lifted their arms and shouted in mindless ecstasy...  
  
A long bench gilded in gold leaf and padded with scarlet cushions stood centered on the dais. Reclining there was a figure clad in robes of purple silk, a figure who was no more than leathery, deeply scarred skin stretched over a skeleton. He looked as though in the past he had been burned alive. His lips and nostrils and ears had all been scorched away, leaving slits and orifices. Only his eyes remained human...  
  
Instinctively Alexeika leaned closer to Faldain as they crossed the room. The figure at the end was gazing at them searchingly, as though attempting to place a key piece of a long and demanding puzzle. A taloned hand gestured imperiously and Alex felt the ropes leave her wrists.  
  
"Faldain and Alexieka have been long awaited here in Sinduel, the Chief Believer wishes to meet you; you are most honoured." The creature's voice was ashy and ruined, Alexeika was surprised that no smoke issued from his lipless mouth, he sounded as if his throat burned from within. "I am Lord Zinxt."  
  
"What is it you want Zinxt?" Dain asked harshly, partially stepping in front of Alexeika protectively. The duo stared hard at each other not blinking even when another believer through herself into the flames behind with an unearthly cry.  
  
"We intended only to offer Faldain to Ashnod, yet many times the name Alexeika has been spelt out beside Faldain's with the bone dice," Zinxt glanced pointedly at her around Dain, his mouth stretching in what may have been a smile "We now see why. Faldain has much affection for little princess no?"  
  
With a growl Faldain leapt and tackled Zinxt off the dais and had his dagger to his throat, leaving the guards at the doors and Alexeika to blink in shock. Zinxt opened his mouth as if to speak but was stopped by Dain's dagger pressing into his skin to draw blood. "None of that, we do not want your spell-casting now do we."  
  
The room remained in an almost comical tableau for several minutes, with even the worshippers pausing to gawk at the stalemate; only the lizards moving steadily towards Zinxt as though drawn by his blood. Just as Alexeika felt sure Zinxt would succumb to Faldain and free them the doors opened and all air seemed sucked from the room.  
  
A gust of air finally hit the back of Alexeika's neck bringing goosebumps to the surface. The air was now rank with ash and sulfur, trembling slightly Alexeika turned to discover the source of the phenomenon. Stalking towards her was a figure that would have been human, were it not entirely engulfed in flames. From his sleeveless stone tunic came bare arms, one absently adjusting a neacklace of skulls, the other carrying a wicked stone scetre topped with by a crystal ball which, like the palace walls, held faces writhing in eternal torment.  
  
Alexeika only half noticed the two thin slyths that flanked the creature, drawn as she was to the fiery gaze. Distantly she noticed the beast had reached her as a part of her mind screamed that she must break eye contact. Surprisingly the Chief Believer broke it himself as he walked closer to Dain, trembling violently Alexeika would have dropped to her knees were it not for the hungry looks shot her way by the slyths.  
  
"I suggest you let Zinxt go young prince" the monster commanded in a songless voice that sucked all hope and joy from Alexeika's heart. Faldain gave the beast a look as to ask why he would do such a thing yet the creature seemed to be having a staring contest with the prone believer of the floor. A smirk crossed the being's face after a period of time and he moved back beside Alexeika who fought not to shy.  
  
"If Faldain does not release Zinxt I shall have to do something unpleasant to his dear princess." At this Alex attempted to dash away but the snarling slyths changed her mind. Faldain jerked involuntary as the scepter turned her head to face a very close Chief Believer.  
  
If the beast's gaze was mesmerizing from before it was even more potent now, Alexeika could feel her strength and will slipping slowly away into a bask of heat even as she saw Faldain back away from Zinxt. She had thought her love would not have trusted the creature to leave her be once he moved.  
  
She felt the creature begin to draw upon the point from which she would use to attempt to access her sporadic magic. Apparently the wild magic did not like the situation and its resistance allowed Alexeika a brief moment to balance the attack. With a brief prayer to Riva goddess of the sea she focused her mind upon the coolness of water, icy fjords, pails thrown over to douse a camp fire and torrents of rain. Calling these powers she visualized a flood overcoming the heat of the believer on her mind.  
  
She saw the believer's eyes flare for a second then his mind disconnect with hers. She suddenly found herself doused in cold sweat and trembling uncontrollably. The wind howled in her ears as she heard the Chief Believer gasp out an order to take them to a cell, she felt a pair of rough arms under her shoulders before the world went black.

* * *

When Alexeika awoke it was to a pair of worried blue eyes hovering above her. With a half sigh she closed her eyes and leaned back into the comfort of the arms around her and attempted to gather her wits.  
  
"How long have I been out?" she asked reopening her eyes.  
  
"Only a few hours, what happened? One moment you seemed hale and the next as though you had run miles through a blizzard." Faldain asked softly, gently pushing back and errant tendril underneath the wreath she still wore.  
  
So Alexeika explained whilst glancing about their cell. The ceiling was low and made of rough rock, it was barely seven feet deep and four wide. The entrance was blocked by barbed steel bars past which a wall fitting of a snarling hurlhound held a fiery lamp from its maw.  
  
Despite only having lace sleeves Alexeika found the heat, combined with her dress, to be stifling. Sitting up and with a few tugs Alexeika was able to loosen the dress slightly to allow a little cooling air through, yet not enough to be indecent.  
  
Despite that fact Faldain's eyes went wide, Alexeika was most amused and sent him a cheeky grin, "Yes my Prince?"  
  
Faldain nervously cleared his throat trying to avoid glancing at her now lower neckline, "Umm, Alexeika; are you sure this is proper?"  
  
"Honestly Faldain the dress I wore on my birthday was much lower." She laughed, "You never commented on propriety when I wore leggings at the academy, though I truly wish I was wearing them now."  
  
Faldain smiled, "Aye we certainly chose the wrong clothes to be kidnapped in." he gestured at his heavy velvet tunic, "Now since you seem to despise propriety my love I am going to remove these garments before I perish."  
  
Alexeika couldn't help the blush from creeping up her checks when not only his tunic but his shirt ended upon the rock floor. She tried to draw her eyes away from his sculpted chest, truly. It was only then as Faldain tilted her face up and she looked into his smoldering eyes she realized the dangerous position she had worked herself into.  
  
"Marry me." Faldain whispered across her mouth as Alexeika felt a cool band of metal encircle her finger. Speechless for the timing of the proposal, Alexeika quickly smiled and kissed him passionately in response. Quickly melting into the embrace the world quickly melted away; that was until a troupe of believers came and opened their cell with raucous jeers.  
  
"Little Prince and Princess are going to the mouth of Ashnod now. Our people shall be blessed by this sacrifice." The leader hissed with a guttural laugh as the believers herded them down the tunnel. As though sensing her rising panic Faldain reached over and gave her hand a squeeze; they would think of something.  
  
The tunnel grew steadily hotter until they found themselves upon a ledge of a gigantic chasm. Below Molten lava bubbled and swirled ominously and above only a small beam indicated the open mouth of the volcano. Alexeika's grip tightened on Faldain's hand as the believers lining the opposing side of the mountain sounded harsh off-key instruments as nonkind stalked about.  
  
They were ushered forward until they and the Chief Believer stood on a thin promontory above the lava pit. Behind the believer a spurt of lava shot upon and transformed itself into a foul face. Sending up a prayer to the gods Alexeika firmed her resolve and stared back at the face of Ashnod.

* * *

AN: Yeah, they needed more trouble, it resolved too quickly; sorry has taken so long but assessments called, I forgot my book at my dads then forgot the story, twice! Then had peoples' birthdays, lost part of the chapter causing me to re-write it and am just plain lazy so I'll cut my excuses...the next chapter probably won't be out for several months because of trials, my 4unit work and the HSC coming up...but after...lets just say I shall have plenty of free time to write this so as to not freak out about my marks. Amber Myst: great timing on the review! Lol, thanx! 


	11. freedom, blessed freedom

**Chapter11: Freedom, blessed freedom!**

Gazing up the hideous lava face one thought flicked through Alex's mind, we're in deep shit. Judging by the expression on her fiancé's face and his whispered prayer to Thod, he was thinking the same thing, in contrast the Chief Believer looked about to start a less than dignified happy dance.

The face leered down at them and gave sadistic smile apparently believing Alex and Dain's tremors to be in fear; Alexeika wished that was the case.

Apparently holding hands and invoking Thod and Riva before Ashnod had a strange effect.

The instant Dain whispered Alexeika began to get a strange sensation from the point she drew her magic from. At first it felt as though a small brook was bubbling up in the back of her mind and pooling there. After a moment it seemed however it needed more space for the gushing waters' energy as it began to spread down her spine and coursing through her nerves causing the afore mentioned tremors.

A song began to build up as Alex let her conscious slip back into the sea-strong waters similar to the one she had used earlier on the Chief Believer. The tremors ceased as Alexeika felt a warm presence merge into her mind and she became acutely aware of a similar presence in Faldain.

'Hush my child,' The warm voice whispered in her mind, 'your Prince is safe under my consort; we will lend you our power to defeat Ashnod.'

'Excuse me, but as you are currently in my body, could you at least tell me who you are?' Alexeika asked some what grouchily whilst staring at the still gloating head, receiving a disconcerting deep chuckle at the back of her head

'Riva my daughter, you called us great need so we came.' The voice replied, 'but hush we must talk later first we have one giant evil lava head to defeat.'

'how-'

'Don't worry we have a plan.'

"Now little Netheran Princeling I may exact my revenge upon the heir of Solder; I have waited a long time for this." Ashnod rasped opening his maw and leaning forward to swallow them whole.

Alexeika felt a sudden tug from the goddess in her mind and wrapped her arms quickly around Dain as a deep blue shield stopped the incoming fire from, well, burning them to a crisp. The Chief Believer was now standing with his mouth open while Ashnod returned to his original position spluttering black smoke.

"Curse you Riva, how dare you enter my domains, now you shall pay the price for this folly." Ashnod spat baring his teeth, glaring at Alexeika who'd spun to face him forcefully.

"Do not forget my abilities Ashnod, we shall not be as forgiving this time." Alex felt Riva reply, shocked at the great voice that issued from her being.

"Ha! Little goddess, females know nothing of war, I shall defeat you with ease!" came the reply as the head moved around the side by the Chief Believer, whose mouth had quickly closed.

"She said _we_, little brother; and do not think my wife knows nothing of war!" Faldain replied in a voice not his own stepping forward with a glowing green sword in his arms. Alexeika smiled as a shimmering blue blade appeared in her right hand and with only the slightest remorse slit her dress to allow freedom of movement, the action not unnoticed by Faldain.

The fiery face grinned and slid into the believer's body materializing its own deep red sword bringing it up to guard like hers and Dain's. "We'll fight on the field of skulls so there'll be no advantage." She felt Riva reply and a strong tug pull her into the second world and to the field in a heartbeat.

The first to arrive was Ashnod and in a second his sword was racing towards her chest, she blocked and counter thrust as Dain appeared. The duo began the first attack duet from the eldish sword dance and felt their bodies slip perfectly into each new routine. Block, step, parry, turn, slice, step, thrust, back. Each time blades met magical energy exploded and screeches split the night.

By the fifth dance they could see their opponent tiring, his sword's red glow dimmed down to the light of an ember and his moves slowed slightly allowing Alexeika her first strike. The light from his sword died completely by the start of the seventh dance yet he fought until the eighth where Faldain gave a mighty swing that sent his head clear off.

Silence fell over the pair before Alex dared to whisper "Is he dead?"

"Ashnod? No, but his servant who he occupied most certainly is. That and his power has been lessoned." Came what she assumed was Thod's reply, a deep wholesome voice as Faldain strode over. Alexeika felt him sent and mental comment to his consort and her affirmative response.

'Alexeika my daughter I must speak with you before we return you two to Grov.' Riva softly said. 'You have much magical power in your system, more than even you or your teachers realize that I have been restricting you access to.' Alexeika gave a mental start. 'Now the reason I have done so is to protect you from the harm it may bring, your energy is tied tightly to the moon and fluctuates like the tide, it is my presence that has enabled you to control it this night, my knowledge of the moon and seas. You are now however a woman grown and your connection to these things luckily has leapt under your feminine affections for this prince, whom I must admit is quite a handsome catch!' Alexeika felt the weird sensation of two parts giggling inside her mind and grinned, 'My point is the charm against your powers lasts, well, to your marriage night. So it might be best to make sure there is no one near your chambers and to expect the unexpected.'

Alexeika felt a twinge of apprehension at the thought and twisted the band around her finger, 'Do no fret you will be fine, and have the time of your life I don't presume!' Riva whispered back causing another smile and a covet glance at Dain, 'Your Prince and you are something of my husband and my protégées, the eld will recognize our presence immediately; oh and stop trying to pretend you don't secretly like those dresses Thia bundles you into!'

"Alexeika, I have warned your husband against Prince Gavril's treachery, you'd best be warned too." Thod-in-Dain's-body cut through the females' inner dialogue as he moved swiftly over to where Alexeika stood, smiling down with Dain in those beautiful eyes.

'Riva, what do you say to us kissing them senseless?' Alexeika internally queried.

'I think you are becoming more and more like me each day.' The goddess replied as they snaked Alexeika's arms around Dain's shoulders and proceeded for several minutes to do just that.

After several minutes lost in duel passion the deities brought the two lovebirds to the frantic fathers in the palace before quickly leaving them collapsed at their parents' feet. Unable to resist the frantic call for sleep Alexeika's eyes and head dropped onto her fiancée's shoulder as they fell asleep in each other's arms before the entire court.

* * *

When Alexeika awoke she was no longer in Dain's warm arms but in her soft bed with a beaming father smiling down from a chair by her side. A sparrow was chirping outside her window and a small bouquet of white roses were in a jar on her table.

"I must admit Princess Thiatereika was most upset at the disservice you did to that dress." Ilymir commented softly, chuckling at the blush that spread across her cheeks, "but she seems appeased by that pretty band around your finger."

Alexeika stared at her father blankly before she remembered Faldain's proposal and a giddy smile slipped across her face. Ilymir leaned down and kissed her brow, "I am happy for you pet, he is a good man. Now perhaps you had best recount last night's events; you gave me quite a scare."

Alexeika recounted the nights' details not sparing a single detail and was rewarded with a look of dumb shock at the end. "I am beyond proud to have ye as a daughter pet." Her father replied with an awed voice that caused further blushes to stain her cheeks. "Now what are we waiting for! Let's get you up and dressed to see your friends and your prince;" Ilymir paused and looked thoughtful for a moment, "you realize I will have to bow to you once this is over, the shame!" Alexeika giggled and allowed her father to help her get out of bed before getting changed into a dress she had secretly loved, yet refused to wear before.

As she entered the royal audience chamber and was greeted by a mass of giggles from Thia she began to doubt her choice of dress. It wasn't frilly or frumpy, it was just-

"Pink! Alex I never thought I'd see the day when you would wear a _pink_ dress!" Thia exclaimed before dissolving into giggles and receiving a steel blue death glare.

"Hmm..." Dain commented twirling her around once before pulling closer and looking down, "I personally like it; it has an enchanting cut to it." He glanced down again with a smirk before giving her a short but strong kiss.

"Faldain if you get that distracted when your wife walks into the room you'll never manage this country and I will be forced to leave it to Thiatereika and that Lanyl fellow she seems to fancy!" Tobeszijian called from across the room causing Ilymir to laugh and the young people in the room to blush furiously.

Alexeika began to curtsey but was waved off as the king approached. "Nonsense princess, we shall soon be family; no need for formality. Now perhaps you and my son can regal me your adventures before I send you and Thia off to organize these damn weddings." Tobeszijian asked smiling and gesturing to a soft couch which she and Dain settled themselves upon.

The story was recounted slowly, with much interjection between all parties before it was finally concluded. At the end Faldain asked one question she was not prepared for, "Alexeika what did the goddess say that made you start and blush over last night?"

Alexeika felt the same heat come across then at the keen eyes that hit her, "She...er...made some comments about your looks and..." her voice dropped to just above a whisper, "The wedding night."

The other three burst into loud laughter as Alexeika looked uncomfortable, Faldain just smiled before whispering in her ear. "Don't worry, I'll make sure you enjoy yourself." He promised before sealing it with a sweet kiss.

"Come Alex, you and I are going to pick up Sandrina and mob Phereasa for dress designs and start planning." Thia said rising as the two separated.

"Oh speaking of which how is Sandrina?" Alexeika asked hoping Thia got her meaning, she was not let down.

"Weeks of work have paid off!" Thia replied with a grin before saying goodbye to the men. Outside the room the two giggled happily before linking arms and chattering about shoes, dresses, flowers and all things girlie.

* * *

**AN: Sorry it's a bit short but I haven't had much time so I've split this chapter so you'll have something to read...next update; Gavril does his final mean bit and the weddings approach in the next two updates then its done!(knowing me that'll mean I'll think of something evil to put these two through and it'll be even longer but fingers crossed!) Note to self never ever come up with evil inescapable situations you must free your characters from again...I spent ages trying to figure out a plausible way to save these two for this chapter...sometimes I swear I am obsessively evil to my poor characters I'm surprised they don't leap from 'The Chalice' and stab me with Severgard and Truthseeker! All hail me, I got another chapter out before my HSC tests!**

**By the way when I have finally completed this piece I intended to put in some deleted scenes from other characters' point of view including a discussion that's been brewing in the back of my mind between Alex and Thia's fathers on 'how fast daughters grow up' and I'll put in some scenes from the view of our darling prince from all the times Alexeika appears to be fainting (I honestly swear I didn't intend for her to collapse so much!) and from some fun classroom experiences!**

**AmberMyst: yeah I admit it does seem the least romantic of places but really the fact is if they were going to die I think Dain might have wanted to at least get that off his chest, express the full depth of his emotions/commitment to Alex... 'if tomorrow never comes' kinda complex...at least that was the logic behind it...**


	12. complications in wedding plans

**Chapter12: Complications in Wedding Plans**

"There is no way I am covering the tables in floral pink table cloths it's just tacky!" Alexeika snapped dragging a ringed hand across her eyes and attempting not to throttle the persistent woman before her. The portly woman had been attempting, unsuccessfully, to have her chose between numerous floral designed spreads for the tables of the wedding feast for over 20 minutes.

The woman looked shocked at this outburst and Alexeika felt bad, she was tired but she had not meant to offend the kindly woman. "Look, I think something not involving flowers would suffice. This soft pink," Alexeika pointed down to an earlier fabric, "With red and white highlights for the colour scheme. It's simple yet effective and won't detract from the white roses and china."

The woman smiled, seemingly placated. "A wonderful idea Princess, I believe that is all we have to organize today; flowers are agreed as with plates, music, seating, location, colours and food."

Alexeika gave a dramatic sigh before grinning at the motherly figure that still stood before her, notes in hand. "You do well to put up with me so much Martha; I fear I have much to learn."

"Oh I think not Princess," Martha replied sitting down beside Alexeika, who looked positively bemused, "I was acting as pedantic as those tittering courtiers; a royal princess must know when to be decisive and stop the smiling and nodding, you cover that ground easily." Martha patted her hand as she rose, "There is not a soul I would think more perfect for the prince and the position you shall hold." And with that the plump woman left the room along with the gaudy fabrics.

Alexeika rubbed her hand across her tired face once more before rising in search of her friends, whom she presumed were still being prodded by the cranky seamstress. She felt sorry for Thia as her wedding was less than a week away. Whilst most of the organization was actually completed, as was hers (she gave a small half jig at the thought), Thia was being continually fussed over with preparations to make her look perfect on the day.

As she arrived to the corridor containing the seamstress' quarters she spotted four familiar figures talking by the closed door. The two protectors were the first to notice her arrival and bowed their heads dutifully as she reached them before engaging her own into their conversation. The dark haired prince continued conversing with his sandy haired companion.

"Did you realize they have been in there for over two hours...how can two dresses take that long to fit?" He shot at the equally puzzled Thum, "Surely we will not be forced in there that long."

Alex smiled from behind his back at Thum, "Oh they are being fitted for more than two dresses." Alexeika grinned as her startled prince turned to face her, "They need a wedding dress for the bride, a bridesmaid's dress for Sandrina and both need one for the feast and something else for Thia. I'm sure you do not require so much, love."

"Good afternoon My Lady, what bring you here? Should you not be fussing over what colour table cloths should be used at our nuptial feast?" Faldain smirked slipping his arm around her waist and receiving a light punch for his comments.

"Do not remind me of such horrors I have just escaped such discussion!" Alex cried, smiling softly as he placed a kiss on her cheek, to Thum's amusement.

"You have gone soft my friend." Thum commented wistfully, shaking his head in despair.

"I am soft? I am not the one composing romantic poetry on a daily basis and subjecting those around me to renditions in order to perfect them for my lady." Faldain replied with a snort, causing Thum's pale skin to flush red.

"Aw that's so sweet!" Alexeika crooned, "Why did I choose such a banal prince when I could have had some one like Thum!" Slipping out of her betroved's grasp, she ignored the good natured pout on his face, "I shall see how long Thia and Sandrina shall be."

Inside Sandrina was standing impatiently on a block as the seamstress was hemming the bottom of a deep blue skirt. The same blue had been used on the dress' lacings and some embroidery around the pale blue neckline and the tops of the same coloured, off-the-shoulder sleeves. Sitting calmly by one wall was Thia, head cocked as she surveyed the girl before her. Behind Thia a two beautiful dresses, one lacy white, the other, a soft velvet brown; hung on hooks along a rack

Sandrina waved jovially as Alexeika entered and shuffled over to a chair beside Thia. "All done?" the pair asked in unison before laughing.

"Martha seems convinced we have planned it to the utmost detail." Alexeika commented, "Did you get _everything_ from here?"

"Yes I got _everything_ I'll need." Thia replied with a slight blush before continuing with poise, "I'm not sure how I was goaded into purchasing such items, it's not as though they shall remain on long after they are visible!" Such was the rarity of Thia making a crude joke Alexeika almost fell from her chair in shock before laughing like a maniac.

Her laughter had only subsided minutes before when the seamstress announced that Sandrina was done. The trio hastily retreated by the waiting men and away from the dreadfulness within, which Alexeika would face in the morn.

* * *

The morning of Thia's wedding day bright and warm, the traditional birds were chirping, bees buzzing, all celebrating the summer's day. Whilst the day itself was seemingly perfect and cheerful, for those involved in the wedding, which was just about the entire palace, it was mayhem.

Alexeika, Sandrina and Pheresa, who were attending Thiaterika, had arrived in the bride-to-be's chamber's early to help her prepare, emotionally, mentally and physically. Lanyl's mother was acting as a matron and had Alexeika and Sandrina go fetch some food from the kitchens for breakfast.

Down in the kitchen's hundreds of servants were dashing frantically around; flour flew up in the air at random moments, large pots were bubbling away over each hearth and knives flashed across bench-tops, slicing things from cold hams to apples and carrots. Fear slightly for their lives as a large man flew past them with a basket of freshly baked bread rolls they sought the head cook, who had clearly anticipated such an occasion and presented them with a hamper of treats, before returning to the princess' chambers.

After several hours worth of pampering, dressing and numerous wisecracks from Alex's corner Thia was dolled up and ready to face, to her mind, her impending doom. Thia's nervousness was given away as she stumbled, yes stumbled, when mounting the fine carriage that awaited the two girls, Lanyl's mother and small sister, Isabella.

Alexeika had to admit she was jealous of the small girl who, unlike the bridesmaids, had not been forced into pink frilly dresses, but into a small dress of buttercup yellow that matched the ribbons on her daisy filled basket. Thia of course looked stunning, Alexeika was seriously worried Lanyl's jaw would drop ungentlemanly upon her arrival, not that Thia believed this, as half the ride to the cathedral was spent assuring Thia that her dress _was_ on straight and her hair _did_ look fine. Alexeika prayed she wouldn't be this bad on her wedding, yet she suspected she would be ten times worse.

Once they arrived a jittery Thia stood impatiently outside the door while Isabella, still looking like a living doll, began down the aisle to numerous coos from elderly matrons. As they reached their cue she and Sandrina shared a look hoping that Thia wouldn't freeze on impact.

The girl's fears seemed unfounded. Once inside Thia caught sight of her husband-to-be and calmed suddenly, returning to her usual graceful composure. The fair haired lord looked splendid in the rich blue tunic of his house and was grinning like a cat. One the lord's other side stood the king looking regal indeed with his golden crown and burgundy robes of his house.

She knew the Mandrian prince and Pheresa were on the right side along with Lanyl's father and younger brother. On her side she knew Faldain stood as best man, as far from Gavril as ceremony and proper seating would allow. She smiled at the thought, her grin lengthening as they reached the end of the seating and she took her place beside him.

The ceremony followed the pagan traditional hand-fasting; ribbons were wrapped around the couples joined hand with blessings as they each vowed love, devotion, loyalty and protection to each other. The two looked happy beyond belief, practically radiating joy; in fact several of the nearby wooden benches had rooted and sprung flowers thanks to Thia's magic. Alexeika, and from what she could see of Sandrina and Pheresa, did what any young woman would do at such a touching a romantic moment; she burst quietly into tears.

After Faldain had placed the first of the seven binding ribbons around his sister and Lanyl's entwined hands he slipped back to her side until she and Sandrina tied the third blessing friendship and honour between the couple. When she returned he slipped an arm around her waist and smiled softly down at her through moist eyes.

After the couple sipped from the chalice held out to them and sealed the ceremony with a kiss the group moved back outside to celebrate; ignoring the empty seats on the left side, assuming Gavril had gone of to primp for the next occasion. Thia and Lanyl were the first to reach the open air they smiled happily until Thia was suddenly tugged to the right and out of sight of the group exiting.

Picking up skirts and pace the group quickly emerged onto probably the most unlikely scene ever. Lanyl stood hands helpless by his side as Thia was being held, knife to her throat. The thin dagger was excessively ornamental and humming slightly in the silver braceleted hand; it seemed Prince Gavril had become somewhat unhinged in his father's return to Mandria.

Faldain and Tobeszijian moved forward until Gavril called out, "Another step and I'll slit her throat." the concerned group froze over before he hissed. "Pheresa, come. We are going to take a little trip to a warmer climate."

Looking decidedly meek and apologetic Pheresa moved, trembling to the prince's left side. Then the bizarre encounter took another turn; swift as a flash the princess pulled out the second dagger hanging at the Prince's waist and buried it to the hilt into his chest; pulling the weaponed arm away from Thia's exposed neck.

Lanyl immediately pulled his wife into his arms, petting her hair consolingly. The Mandrian prince slumped to the floor, besides Thia's slain protector, in a pool of crimson red that stood out starkly from his pale blue doublet. The rest were staring at Pheresa in dumb shock.

Pheresa shot Alexeika a trembling smile before continuing in her soft voice, "I knew watching the two of you train might come in handy one day." Alexeika grinned in response and put an arm around the shivering girl.

"Let us return to the palace I think we have had enough excitement for one day." Tobeszijian ordered, taking control of the situation. "You there; clean up this mess and return the bodies to the palace chapel; we will arrange the burials tomorrow. I will write to Verence between now and the feast, Pheresa I need you and the ambassador to ratify the documents when I am finished."

Lanyl's family, Thia and Sandrina returned into the carriage the girls had arrived in, leaving Alex to ride with her betroved, father and the king. Faldain put an arm across her shoulders and ignoring propriety she leaned into his chest with a sigh. Her love's face looked worried; "Verence will not be happy."

* * *

The death of the Mandrian Prince and Thia's protector put a downer on the immediate celebrations to say the least. Tobeszijian retired quickly to his study, Pheresa along with him, the Mandrian ambassador and their protectors not far behind. The dagger held by the prince had been securely locked up, apparently cursed, and the general company could do aught but hope Verence would listen to reason.

When the feast arrived however everyone sought to forget the day's events and truly celebrate for the happy couple; who had only left each others sight for a quick change of clothes. The hall of glass had been deck out in its finery again, the newlyweds sitting by Thia's father at the head of the table.

Dinner was stately, as required; the cooks' frantic workings yielded delicious pieces of culinary art. Alexeika and her father had been honoured a place by Faldain, due to their impending nuptials. Several jealous glares were sent Alexeika's way causing her to squirm by the third and final course.

"Alexeika, do not fret over those ladies; they will know doubt be fawning over you in twenty-three days." Faldain commented, placing some strawberries on her plate by the miniature apple-shaped, apple pie. Alexeika made a face at the concept before consuming some of her favourite dessert.

The rest of the night passed quickly. Her father claimed her for the first dance, grinning impishly at Faldain's output look as he stood beside Lanyl; both apparently upstaged by the fathers. At the song conclusion Alexeika found herself snatched up by no less than the king himself and had to giggle at the contrast between the mischievous glint in his eyes and the sour looks on the prince and Lanyl's faces, as her father claimed Thia. Her fiancée claimed her by the third dance and spent the rest of the dances holding her a little closer than required.

* * *

Early in the morning, exactly twenty-three days later, Alexeika awoke to find two figures slipping into her room; along with several robust looking maids. Startled Alexeika glanced between the two grinning faces before realization dawned.

Today was the day.

She was getting married.

Those two thoughts were all that passed through her head before she was unceremoniously pulled up and over to a portable tub of water and forced to scrub up and don her undergarments.

"Thia; what if it rains!" Alexeika panicked at the thought glancing ominously at the single cloud visible in the bright blue sky, as though it would create a sudden downpour on their very heads.

Princess happily-married Thia had the nerve to laugh outright at her predicament before helping Sandrina brush the dark unruly curls. The prinecess however tactfully set up a stream of chatter to distract Alexeika as they wove jasmine strands through the loose flowing curls and took breakfast.

The peaceful calm ignorance shattered as the dress was brought out by the maid. It was beautiful of course; long lacy flared sleeves, embroidered bodice and flowing skirt, all in a soft white, yet it struck home the significance of the occasion.

Alexeika's mind went into panic as they began to lace up the dress; what if it doesn't fit right? What if Dain doesn't like it? What if I fall over? Does my hair look nice? What if it's gone fuzzy? What if he changes his mind? What if Papa changes his mind? What if the king changes his mind? What if we get attacked? What if it rains!!!

"Breathe Alex," Thia called stroking her now laced back, "Everything will be fine. Relax." Alexeika opened her mouth to blurt out her worries just as Thia placed her mother's necklace around her throat, "Ah now nothing is going to happen. Everyone agrees to it. You look beautiful. Your hair is fine, I did it myself. My brother will probably stand gaping at you in shock. No catastrophe is going to occur. My brother loves you more than life, he will not run away; AND IT WILL NOT RAIN."

Sandrina burst into laughter and the flabbergasted look on Alexeika's face before patting her on the shoulder, "You're worse than Thia was, I swear!"

"Shut up you." Alexeika shot back teasingly before her worrisome thoughts returned and she began pacing. "Thia I am doing the right thing, marrying Dain; I mean I love him, more than anything, but what if everyone doesn't approve? Or I make a bad Princess? Oh dear goddess I'm going to be a queen...I can't do this. Thia! Should I really be doing this? Ah! What if he hates my body and we never ever have sex beyond our wedding night because he finds me so hideously ugly!" Needless to say she had reached a point of hysteria, "And then we would have no children and I couldn't produce an heir and everyone will hate me and it will damage the line of succession and-"

Sandrina stepped up, grabbed her shoulders and gave her a shake. "Alexeika! You are doing the right thing, you are a perfect Princess and Queen-to-be and Faldain thinks you are the sexiest being that has ever walked the Earth, so I am certain you will be having a brilliant sex-life while I wait around for Thum to gain enough courage to propose! Now The carriage is here and you are getting in it, are driving up to the world tree and marrying the man of your dreams; and that is final."

The two managed to quickly maneuver the now shocked, and slightly trembling, Alexeika into the carriage with little further delay. "Was I this bad during my wedding?" Thia asked, glancing at the blank faced Alexeika.

"No." Sandrina replied shaking her head, "And if I am please hit me over the head and place me directly before the altar."

The wedding had been planned in meticulous detail; it was traditional for future monarch to be crowned beneath the tree of life, symbolizing the pact between elds and humans in the ruling of Nether. For the ease of celebration the wedding was going to be traditionally pagan; a hand-binding beneath the tree, surrounded by family and court. Then she would be crowned as the new princess of the realm and the celebratory feast would take place outside under a specially erected marquee.

As the group arrived by the well-wishers the circle opened to allow them to join the ceremony in the centre. Those who would offer ribbons to the binding stood at points of the circle in the very centre Tobeszijian, Ilymir and Dain stood before his grandfather, Kaxiniz, who was conducting the ceremony.

Looking into her beloved's eyes Alexeika felt herself immediately calm; she was spent to spend he life by this man's side. She got a sudden vision of them sitting in the sun with four small figures running around their feet, but I disappeared as she blinked and stepped up by the four men.

"Ilymir Volvn, your daughter is to be married today to Prince Faldain of Solder's house; do you consent to this binding?" Kaxiniz asked formally.

"I do." Ilymir replied passing his daughter's hand into the eld's.

"And you King Tobeszijian, do you accept the Princess Alexeika from the house of Volvn to your own?"

"I do." Tobezijian replied, taking Alexeika's right hand from the eld's grasp and placing it into his son's left.

"May you be blessed by Thod and Riva," Kaxiniz intoned, wrapping a violet purple ribbon around the lovers' wrists.

"May you be blessed with whole love and desire for your lives," Tobeszijian intoned, wrapping a red ribbon around.

"May you gain strong children to bring you pride, "Ilymir replied, eyes moist as he tied the orange ribbon.

"May you be blessed with friendship and honour between each other," Sandrina and Thum offered, tying the third yellow ribbon.

"May you be blessed with material prosperity and good health," Thia offered, tying the green ribbon around their wrists.

"May you find peace and harmony within each others arms," Potanderzin intoned, wrapping the pale blue ribbon around.

"May you bring joy into each others lives for all time," Kaxiniz finished tying the indigo ribbon around their wrists. "With these bands you will be bound thus to each other for all time, do either of you object?" the duo shock their heads as the bands were placed on their fingers. "Share the chalice of your marriage, sealing the blessings upon you," Kaxiniz intoned holding the water filled chalice up for them to sip.

Once they had taken a sip Faldain pulled her into his arms and proceeded to kiss her senseless as the bounds were cut and the watchers cheered and whistled good-naturedly. As they pulled apart Tobeszijian and Kaxiniz approached again holding an ornate silver circlet.

"Alexeika, our consent has been given to you to marry my son thus naming you princess of our realm. Do you swear to honour and protect my son and the realm to the best of your abilities, forsaking all other ties of friendship in your duty to them?" Tobeszijian asked solemnly as Faldain stepped further back.

"I swear by Thod and Riva I shall do so." Alexeika replied, kneeling before her king and his eldish counterpart.

"Then I name you princess of the realm, queen apparent to my son's kingship." Tobeszijian intoned placing the circlet upon her head and signaling her to rise. The, in a strange display of emotion, kissed both her cheeks, "My blessings upon you two," the king whispered before raising his voice, "Now let us celebrate."

As it was it didn't rain and the outdoor venue for the feast was a great success, with no floral tablecloths in sight! Alexeika's father stole her for the first dance however Tobeszijian had to smile ruefully as his son anticipated his move and gathered her into his arms to dance the rest of the night.

As promised none of Alexeika's fears came to pass yet their future as King and Queen of Nether is a different story, to be told another time.

**AN: Well I have another chapter for you all, hope you enjoy. Yes people the final chapter, this has been a fun story to write but all good things must end and I think Alex and Dain need a break from the trauma...I re-read my last one and am most embarrassed but apparently you enjoyed it so I won't make changes. thanks for the reviews they make me feel special and I shall endeavor to entertain you further... though I'd seriously like to see someone else write a fan-fiction for these novels, just so I don't feel alone! **

**I will post the out-takes from other characters' views soon-ish; hopefully so they are all done before my exams if not definitely before I go to university...that sounds so weird! bye!**


End file.
